


Waiting

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: For me, Superman [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But sure why not, Butters is still grounded, Butters parents are gonna face off with Pauls mother, By Angst i mean like injuries, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Hints Butters/New Ki, Kenny gets nearly killed ut is saved, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess Kenny McCormick, Seriously the new kid will adoot the junkyard dog, The new kids name is Paul Lugo, junkyard dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 32,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: You are never 'I' ever since your family argue more and more. You can never call yourself 'I' ever since everything that's been happening.But you meet a blond boy who makes everything a little bit better.





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my New Kid. They have no name. Just note that some of these are experienced that I've been dealt with, but I think everyone can somewhat relate. 
> 
> This is SOT and pre-TFBW

You laid in your bed as your mother and father fight in the next room. It wasnt unusual to hear them yell at each other. But you knew they wont stop. They will never stop. 

 

Their screaming, hitting, and insulting each other will continue until you die from old age. You gave up caring. Gave up on emotions. Expression. Voice. 

 

You're never ‘ _ I _ ’, you decided that for yourself. As their arguements became more frequent and always on the same topic. It became clear that this was someone's doing. You kept thinking it was you. Even though they deny it, it was only lies since they kept arguing. Even if you were or not around them to hear their insults or cries as everything around you crumble. 

 

You knew you were the cause of their arguements. You thought if you stop talking they will stop, but they never do. As they got louder, you got more isolated. More cold. More emotionless. Until there was no more. 

You were moving again. Again. Again. Grew a hatred for words like again, repeat, repetitive, and many more. There were so many words. But you grew a hatred for them nonetheless. Much like how you hated yourself for not being brave enough. Hated how weak  _ you _ were. 

 

It's like everything wanted you to know how much everyone and everything was your fault. That's until your mother excitedly told you that we’re here. Home. 

 

Yeah right. There no rest for you. For someone as sick and horrible as  _ you _ . For someone so weak. Defenseless. Disgusting. Inhuman. 

 

You took your first steps outside the car, your first breath, your first nonconstricted movements. Here you are. In another little town. Away from the glares, glances, looks, disgusts, disappointment… 

 

But there was something you liked from this place. Hopefully. Free. Away from onlookers. However there was no time for you, disappointment, to look around. Dully, you occupy yourself with helping mom and dad. 

 

Boxes here and there. Not enough to do anything crazy. But only to get the essentials. That's when the door is knocked. “Hey there little man, do you know why we've moved?” 

 

You looked at them dully. No emotions.  _ Remember that. You are nothing but a waste of space. A parasite that sucks up all their happiness. _ Wordlessly, you didnt move. You could hear them repeating themselves. What dont YOU know. Why did we move.  _ Because you couldnt keep them happy. _

 

“How about you make some friends?” 

 

“Yeah make some friends like a normal boy you are.” 

 

Swiftly they left. Normal. Normal boy. You are no normal boy. You destroyed your families happiness. How can you be a normal boy. No matter. You got an order to leave. You dig around for spare change.

 

As you made your first step outside you could hear conflict. Quietly move over there, you could see two kids fighting with wooden weapons. Well this is different. 


	2. Warm

After meeting everyone from Kupa Keep. You could say how boring it was. Sure, Paladin Butters was there but even then. It was boring. 

 

Not just that, but meeting Princess Kenny was interesting. Honestly, you weren't bothered by him wearing a dress, it's the fact that he look pretty in it was a little shocker. But you need to focus. 

 

Taking Butters with you, you began to explore South Park. You got quickly confused by the layout of South Park and their many stores. With Butters help you helped a girl from some bullies. There was more, you got to explore the police office, the back of the school, and much more. But somehow it still bored you to no end. 

 

Sure you helped a twitchy blond boy, rescued someone named Craig, and personally searched for someone named Token of all people. 

 

But still everything became too much for your brain to handle. By the end of it all, you still refused to speak a single word. Like that, Butters was the only one speaking. Generally he spoke because of a conversation, but quickly learned you won't say a single thing.

 

And switched his strategy to speak literally about anything in general. Which somehow you like this. The distraction. Away from your dark parts. 

 

It almost made you feel warm. But you quickly ignore those feelings as you tried to find someplace that sells weapons. Butters told you that Jimbo's Gun shop sold some but it's rare. It didn't matter. Your poor wooden sword won't last long. 

 

It was beginning to fall part after the seven battle. It was after saving Craig. It still hold up during your fight with the security guard. 

 

“Go across that street Sir Douchebag.” hearing Butters little voice caught your attention. What street? Which one? As if he sense your internal dilemma, he quickly came up behind you and points in which direction needed. 

 

Silently you signed. Seriously, you got a map! Use it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. This chapter was giving me a hard time. I wasnt sure if I should start writting for Kenny here or the next few chapters. Hopefully this wont kill my brain.


	3. Met You

Confusion spread throughout your time in south park. By the time you got finished shopping for a better weapon, it was already about sun set. 

 

“Golly, New Kid! Could we hurry back home so I don't get grounded.” you could somehow hear fear laced into his words. 

 

Nodding your head to him, you both rushed back home. By the time you got back, Butters quickly turned around to face you. 

 

“Thanks for bring me along, New Kid. It was fun, when this game ends… maybe we could play again?” you could hear and see his happiness radiating off of him. 

 

_ You don't deserve to take his happiness away!  _ However you nodded to him anyways. See your ungodly red house from the others, it was weird. 

 

But at least you could figure out where your house is. That's when your phone went off, it's probably mom and dad telling you to come home. You've had kids and adults coming up to you asking for your Facebook handle. 

 

It was roughly less than a hundred but more than 50. Anywho, you opened the door and saw mom and dad in the living room watching TV. Shutting the door, you walked past them as they tell you how lovely it is here. You highly doubt it, one house down is a home for a fat kid that's racist and has his kingdom match a unique group called the KKK. Hell they have armor call KKK.

 

However, you still went straight up into your room. Closing your door, you began to unpack. Folding each piece of clothes, putting them into three piles. Finally making it to the bottom of the box, you found your journal. 

 

This journal has survive a kid fight, dog fight, and ironically a cat fight as well. However this time you take this to school. Yeah, the second day moving here and have the kids realized you have a dairy. 

 

Yeah, fuck that. You're already dealing with the fat ass, you don't want him to have any dark shit on you.  _ Butters isnt your friend.  _ We didn't even plan when we will see each other. But it doesn't matter, since that's later and the kid has time to back out. 

 

Make some lame excuse as to why he can't come to play. Seriously, he has time to realize his mistake. Opening up your journal, you could see stickers, tickets, and small sheets of paper sticking out. Flipping to the middle page, you began writing out your ‘new’ story. How you were loved, no one feared you, and you didn't have to move repeatedly. 

 

Silently, you let out a few tears, by that point you hid your journal and went straight to bed to hide your face from the door. Having your back facing the door, you had enough room to let out few more tears without openly sobbing.


	4. Rasputin

You've never been more uncomfortable than right now. Seriously, Cartman must have some weird fixation on farts. Not only did you fart on Scott but also Kenny, which neither deserved that. 

 

During some point, you decided to head past a little house farther from the other houses. As you got closer, Butters told you this is Kenny's home.

 

You kinda already knew that but you let Butters have this. Not only that but Al Gore told you something about a weird and clearly fake creature. However to get its attention ‘we’ need to place these weird sticks in certain places. 

 

Why your helping some weird adult in a horrible and shitty disguise was something you needed to think about but you wanted to revisit the druggies hideout. Or the garage. You believe it's a garage? Either way, you wanted to explore it a bit more. 

 

After a bit of trashing the place again, you were able to climb the roof. Looking out over the back ends, you could see the trees stretched for miles on end. It was relaxing. Well for a little bit until Butters reminded you of your missions. Well your current side mission. Side quest? Side quest. 

 

During one point you typed to Butters. You asked him who were the elves? Like their names. Hopefully getting your meaning will help you. 

 

“Well gee, Douchebag, the elves are evil. And they currently wield the stick of truth.-" you sighed and shook your head, catching Butters off guard about your sudden movements. Quickly you asked again for their names using Cartman as an example. 

 

Hoping he will understand what you're trying to say. “Oh, well Kyle is the King of the elves. Then there's Stan who is the strongest guard for the elves. There's DooDoo, he's kind of like the priest. Jimmy is the bard, he also works for the elves. Timmy is a neutral member. Never really being one or the other.” Hearing this you nodded once more and started coming up with a plan. 

 

By the time you came up with a little piece of a plan, you went on the next thing. Completing some side quest. Seeing a dog bed, you looked through the hunters book thing. It started about killing some kind of dog. Why? Taking a deep sigh, you placed the trap for the dog. 

 

Surprising you more than Butters that the dog immediately ran to you faster than you could've think. Quickly pulling out your newest sword, you laid some attacks with Butters. Butters was bad with deflecting attacks, but nonetheless you gave him whatever he needed to stay alive. 

 

Besides he was the best healer with needing to use potions. Sure Token is a healer but you can't have him as a companion. Which is fine, though you weren't sure. Soon enough the dog was on its last legs. You felt sorry for the poor thing, that after you defeated it, you swore you would take it home. Hopefully. 

 

Maybe you can convince your parents to let you have a dog. Have a junkyard dog as your own! That sounded awesome in your head. Quickly writing a note to yourself to tame the junkyard dog. 

 

Cautiously you walked over to the very injured dog, checking his pulse was still there. You feel a little joyful towards the dog. Even though you're a cat person, but these cats here look funky. You carefully, patched the dogs wounds and gave it some food. 

 

But you needed to leave to confirm the hunters that the deed was done. That means rare weapons! Feeling like you did so much, you checked Butters wounds since he did take the biggest blunt to the face. 

 

“Aww, gee New Kid, I'm fine! Though thank you!” You could hear him chuckling to you. You could almost feel yourself warm up a little bit. But not alot to smile. Gave Butters a simple nod with your head, you lifted him up in your arms as you took him away from Kenny's yard. 

 

Unknowing to you, Karen took a picture of you carrying Butters in a bridal style. With a small smile she sent it to her big sister Kenny. Knowing how smitten she was.


	5. Jestering aren't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had a lot of fun writing this one. Because this was my favorite part whenever I faced Jimmy. I always laughed when he sing that song to you when your about to fight him in the basement.

You must've came back during a bad time, because Cartman looks mad. Whatever the reason you hoped it was towards you. Or towards Butters. He's been innocent thus far.

 

“We shot down the Elvish raven and learned that the stick of truth is currently in the possession of the Bard. It's not in the elven forest yet but if we don't do something then we have lost. And the kingdom will be in ruins.” Hearing the fat ass say this only made you want to cheer the elves on more right now. 

 

You can hear everyone gave a gasp. Like they were surprised. Hell even Craig gave a less than cheerful gasp. You could feel your face muscles twitch into a small and quick smirk. It caught you by surprise. Seriously, you were shocked that you have emotions. Hell to even show them out in the open so easily. 

 

But you couldn't stay there and analyze your actions. You need to get the stick of truth from the Bard. When you made it to the Giggly Donkey, you could see elves everywhere, you drew your hood up further. But you knew their eyes were watching your every move. 

 

Seeing Cartman make small talk to the bartender, it kinda wasn’t a smart idea. Since we are in Elven territory. Fairy Ale? Hmm, sound good. Pulling up your own coins you placed them down as you got yourself your own pint of Ale. You quickly found out from the taste that it was apple juice. 

 

No matter, you felt a little nervous from all the eyes on you. Hell even your comrades were watching you. Seriously, couldn't they look elsewhere. Sure you're used to the looks but it still unnerved you. But you were proud at how you haven't broke under their glares and glances. 

 

That's when Cartman was told some info, but you can tell it's a trap. A trap that an idiot could figure out but still he took you and your allies along. Sighing, could you, you don't know stay upstairs to drink more fairy ale? 

 

But whatever, letting Cartman take lead until he couldn't go any farther. Pulling you aside, he told you that the Bard hasn't left for the Elven Kingdom yet, meaning he's here. Swiftly you took Butters with you as Kenny and Cartman stayed behind. You seriously questioned on why someone had this much time to make so much furniture out of cardboard. 

 

As you and Butters traveled downwards to the basement, you could where they stored all their cardboard. Taking Butters hand because of how dark it was since Butters has fell twice. Once on your cape and of course on his cape as well. 

 

Leading him throughout the darkness you could see a figure. It was nearly or roughly your size, you went further ahead until you could hear someone string some notes. It was pretty good. That's when the Bard appeared in view, he had somehow called his allies to him as both you and Butters fight him. 

 

That when he played a very ‘tongue-in-cheek’ song that, you admitted was funny. The burn wasn't even a burn to you but something a bit funny. However to keep a straight face, you had to remind yourself about the elves that were fighting you.


	6. 'We'dom, 'I'dom, 'Me'dom

After several hits, your ‘new’ sword from the Jimbo's Gun shop was destroyed. Luckily though, you had two other weapons. You were excited to use them. However you chose the big sword that uses two hands. 

 

Somehow though, Jimmy got away after finishing the fight. Damn, that kid! He knows how to run! We tried to rush after him, but him and his stupid elven friends have made that mission almost foolhardy. That's when you hear someone tapping on the glass. 

 

Craig! Hearing him, you nodded. However just as you shot your bow to unlock the hatch one of the elves spotted you. 

 

You need to focus on the fight, that's when you hear Craig's voice spoke through the fight. Seeing him in the corner, almost electrocuted, he had tried to stand up a couple times but had failed. Probably sprained. That's fine, you could probably carry him. Or at least drag him to his house. 

 

Focusing on the fight, you only needed to land a good blow and that would be it. Taking a deep breath, you rushed and took a big swing, finalizing the blow to the elvish soldier. You were surprised that the elvish soldier was the last one in the basement. 

 

Sending Butters to Craig, Butters was surprised that Craig did sprain his ankle. Sighing, you walked over to him, and allowed him to use your body to take him up the stairs so we could continue our mission. 

 

You were surprised at how light he was. Sure you assumed he would be a little bit heavy, hopefully more than Butters since he barely weighed a thing. Sure he put up an argument with you but he should know how you  **wont talk** at all. By the time he got out, you still carried him until you saw a chair. Letting him sit down we were able to help the fat ass, since we heard his call. 

 

When every enemy was defeated, Butters immediately went to Cartman’s side and started to ‘heal’ him. Personally you thought to let him suffer more but it wasn't your choice to make. 

 

When he came around, you rolled your eyes as he began dramatically tell you what went down after you and Butters went into the basement. Silently you yelled ‘Told you, motherfucka’. 

 

Shaking your head, you walked back into the living room with Butters. Stupid puzzles. The elves kept chanting and mocking you as you effectively broke past their borders. That's when you could hear one elf whose voice was muffled but very clearly deep spoke to you, “What's a boy like you here? You here to get your ass wiped? Don't worry I’ll make you run home to mommy.” 

 

You rose one of your eyebrows as you stared into the elf’s eyes. Pulling your hands up you signed to him _‘No, here to get the stick and get out. But there's enough sun left for me to do round 2 on your mom as she the  kinky little_ _slut she is to make a cunt outta you. Maybe it's genetics that made you the bitchy way as you are.’_

 

Silently you gave him a smirk as he looked shocked that you out rightly insulted him and his mother. Butters looked confused as well as a few of the elves. But they quickly understood their friend is pissed, quickly from confusion to anger, they had all their weapons out. 

 

You could see Tweek from the front windows that he wanted in. Throwing your fart to the broken lamp, they made their assault to whichever elves lives. Punching the last piece of wood, Token came up to you saying they will be healing Cartman.

 

But before he left, you quickly typed out that Craig sprained his ankle. Surprised to see you text or ‘talk’ to him to let him know his friend is injured.

 

Either way, after that you walked past the deep voiced elf, who was currently KO, you ripped a sheet of paper with your number on it. And quickly wrote sorry on it. You are many things but nonetheless what you said was asinine. Hopefully he will find that note and hopefully sort out the problem before it gets too big.

 

Because you want to fight him. Seriously he looked badass in that outfit. Maybe you can get some tips on making your outfit badass as well. Running up the stairs, you could hear the bed moving and Kenny shrill. Opening the door, it was a kid jumping on the bed and Kenny tied to the bed. 


	7. Blue skies

Once you were finished with everyone, Bard included. You were able to leave. With Butters in tow, you left the Giggly Donkey and headed straight to the Kupa Keep. Or headed straight to Cartman’s house. 

 

Once the stick is in his hands, you took Butters with you. By that time frame, you quickly walked back over to the junkyard area of Kenny’s house. Seeing the junkyard dog still there, you walked slowly and cautiously towards it. You could see its fur puffing up. Understanding that this is your limit, you pulled out meat. 

 

“Gee, Douchebag, I don't think you should be feeding that dog. It could come around and bite us.” Hearing his worry echo in your mind was clear that yes he could be right. However, you could see the dogs ribs. 

 

It was starving. With it laying like that, it's clear that it is conserving energy. And of course healing, since we defeated it in battle. Still staying where you were, you threw the meat over to the dog. You could see its quick reflexes, immediately snapping at the meat. 

 

Hunter. A natural born hunter, trained for itself only. Though it stays here for many thing. Enough places to mark it as its own and a bit of shelter from the semi harsh weather. However, with its leg injured, it's highly unlikely that it will be able to hunt for any kind of food with a limp. 

 

Sure, you doing this could mark you for many things to the dog. But honestly, you wanted a dog for a while. Well it was a cat originally, but you will take a dog. 

 

By the time you feed the dog, it was already time to head home. Getting up and walk away, Butters led you back to the neighborhood. “Night, New Kid.” 

 

Nodding your head to him, you walked to your bright, unforgiving, ungodly red house. “Hey there sport, did you make any new friends.” 

 

Turning your head to your father, internally questioning if it would be wise to share. That's when you decided that no, it wasn't worth for him knowing. Instead of answering, you left your father on the couch and headed straight to your room. 

 

Stepping inside, you quickly wrote down your day in the journal. How shit went down, to the color of the dogs fur, and how many time you broke your sword. With today written down, you changed and went to sleep. 

 

Or as close as you can. However today will be your first day at school. Closing your eyes, you slept throughout the night.


	8. Bell bell BELL

Your alarm rang out in your empty room, awakening you from your dreamless night. Sighing quietly to yourself, you nonetheless got up and quickly dressed. 

 

Pulling up your backpack, you refill a few things here and there, more pencils and pens. More paper. And some other minor shit. 

 

That when you hear your mom open the door. Keeping your head down to focus on the backpack, she spoke in a soft voice. “Hey there sweetie, breakfast is ready. Just head downstairs and I'll see you off then.” 

 

Not give her a confirmation that you were even listening as she closes the door. Grabbing your bag, you walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. Somewhere upstairs you could hear them arguing. Their muffled voices rang throughout the hallway. 

 

Seeing that today was pancakes, you shoved three to four in before grabbing your fifth one. A quick glance at the clock told you that you should leave the house. But it isn't late for school hours, it's just taunting you. Quietly huffing to the damn clock, you left the house with your fifth pancake. With it being torn to pieces as the cold air touched you. 

 

You were glad you grabbed your coat. It was thick, but not annoying to you anymore. As you walked you could hear a certain fat ass. Turning to look you could see Cartman laughing at someone. “Hey New Kid!” 

 

You sighed as Butters voice rang through the chilly air. Turning your head back around, Butters was waving his hand to you. Trudging toward to the group, you saw two other people you didn't recognized. 

 

“There you are Douchebag!” Silently you wanted to strangle Cartman for yelling so loud. You could see Kenny in an orange outfit instead of his princess outfit. 

 

“So your the New Kid?” hearing a new voice you looked over to the red head. “My name is Kyle and the friend Stan.” Nodding your head over, but still no words from you. 

 

“He doesn't talk much.” Butters spoke up, as Cartman shouted louder at Kenny for some stupid reason. You can see confusing etched into his face. The more you stand there the more your patience started to waver. 

 

However you were curious as why you didn't meet them sooner. But you can give a very clear guess as to why. Still keeping silent, Butters was chatting to you about the school. Kyle started a yelling match with Cartman, and calling him out on his bullshit. 

 

With all the yelling happening to your poor ears, you just wanted to slam their heads together. But that's when someone touched your shoulder. Looking over you can see Kenny, you didn't notice how blue those eyes were. Silently you thought nice. That's when Butters pulled you back to his conversation about the girls. 

 

Turning your mental attention to Kenny's gloves hands on your shoulders was completely unnerving as hell. At this point you are having an internal panic. But you still kept your cool on the outside, which was all that mattered. 

 

Hearing the screeching halt of a bus, you all got on. Butters pulled you into his seat as he continued on about their school. And somehow their mascot is a cow. Raising your eyebrow to Butter was pretty clear to him as he starts giggling. 

 

Silently you gave him a little smile. You can trust Butters. At least better than the others. As we got to the school, you hear Butters telling you about some other student. He continued his ‘teaching’ as the bus had stopped completely. 

 

By the time you got to step off with Butters, he immediately leads you to the front of the school. You can see Clyde looking lonely as ever since he got kicked out from the game. You wanted to tell him sorry but you couldn't. However Butters yanked you over as he leads you to the office. 

 

You weren't really bother by the fact your were being lead around like a cow, but you were a little bothered that you didn't listened to why you were meant to go here. First day at school and your already lost. Great. But nonetheless you walked in and got your classes. Walking out without even blinking, Butters immediately looked over the piece of paper. 

 

“Golly New Kid, your going to be in the same classes as me!” Seeing his excited little face made you a little bit happy but not enough to make you smile in public. As he continued to tell you where to find the class you felt someone ran into you. 

 

Looking behind you, you saw Tweek. Holding your hand out to him. See him twitch and flinched towards your hand. Tilting your head to the side and raising your eyebrow, he could somewhat tell you weren't pissed. 

 

Either way, you were able to pull him up as you picked up the couple of books he ran into you. Handing the books over you could see the panic, “AH-h New Kid! Sorry a-about that!” Nodding your head you left him alone as Butters couldn't help but point out where the last couple were.


	9. No plan B

School was a mess but you got something close to a schedule down. However you need to leave your house. You got missions. But at least you had a good look at both Stan and Kyle. As you left, you decided against taking Butters. Even though you like the little guy, but maybe you should take Kenny. 

 

Casually walking into the back of Cartman's house, you walked over to Princess Kenny. See her eyes on you, you gave her a gentle nod. Quickly pulling up your phone, you typed something short. Seeing Kenny's eyes made you feel a little guilty for abandoning Butter here with the fat ass. 

 

With Kenny in tow, you went back to Jimbo’s guns. Selling scrap fur and other pieces of junk. You were really unnerved and somehow bothered by Kenny. You weren't sure if it's because of his eyes bore into your back or because you knew she is here and she isn't Butters. Either way, this was downright annoying as hell and its needs to end. 

 

Once almost everything was sold, you bought more potions and another sword. Seriously, either these swords are made cheaply or you suck at taking care of them. But just as you leave, Kenny put her hand on your shoulders. You unknowingly turned stiff and waited for her to make the next move. 

 

Feeling the weight on her hand pressing onto my shoulders made it clear something was amiss. Looking at Kenny, she had taken off her wig and hoodie. 

 

“For someone new, you know how to play. Now that's going to make this so much fun.” 

 

You looked at her in confusion. In reality you still have no idea what you're even doing. Somehow you must be really tense, since your shoulder are still crying. 

 

“How about I introduce myself without Cartman's intervention. My name is Kenny, but in your case it would be Princess Kenny.”

 

Still staring at him dead in the eye, you raised one of your eyebrow slightly. You waited to see what he would do. Or even say. But you gotta admit, for a kid who hasn't hit puberty yet didn't sound bad. But you were questioning as of now. What did he wanted from you? Why are we even having this conversation? 

 

“So what Butters did say is true. Hmm thought I could get you to talk, but that's fine. I'll talk for the both of us then.” 

 

Like that Kenny gave me this smirk that looked suspicious, and quickly put her hood and the blond wig back on. 

 

So that's what all that was about? Really? Sighing internally, you made a mental note to maybe take Butters next time. But that's for another day, however you needed to ally the goths to the human group. Just as you made it inside tweaks coffee shop, you noticed a bunch of elves outside. 

 

Dear God, why now? Just as I- just as you were grabbing the unusual dark coffee and some other goodies. You could see Kenny's cautiously eyeing the elves, seem like you won't be the only one. However you weren't going outside now, grabbing your coffee you decided to drink it inside to see if they will leave. You drank nice and slow as the kids all look at you. 

 

Silently you were getting unnerved and annoyed that they are staying there. Why did it have to be you. That's when Kenny spoke. Muffled but still spoke clear enough for you to pick up his speaking patterns. 

 

“What does High Jew Elf Kyle, want from you. Did you do anything to piss him off?” 

 

You looked at him and shook your head against the idea that someone like you would piss off the little redhead boy. But you could see Kenny's smile etched onto his face, you knew you have made a little conversation with him, but honestly ehhh…

 

At this point, it seemed like the elf boys started entering the shop. However what shocked you little bit was that they weren't allowed to fight in the shops. Turning your attention to the pictures. It like a bunch of five year olds had painted it. You wouldn't surprise, it had nice colors. 

 

“Excuse me,  _ humans _ … The High King Elf, Kyle, wishes to speak to you. Fighting will do you no good. I suggest you come along without  fighting us.” 

 

Hearing the Elf kid spoke with disdain about us was clear about the war that was still around. Not just that but sounded like the kid had a stick up his ass anyways. 

 

Silently, you eyed your partner, as she eyed you. You wanted to ask if you can take your partner with you incase if this gets sticky. Luckily Kenny must've sensed your question. 

 

“Will that be Sir Douchebag alone, or am I to company him as well?” 

 

“Ha! No, Princess Kenny, you are to be left behind. We have no need for you to listen in between our King to your Kight.” 

 

Nonetheless the kid answered, you let out a calming sigh as you got up. Besides the coffee was tasting funky, and personally you would rather face their ‘King’ than drink anymore funky coffee. 

 

Turning to Princess Kenny you held out your hand as Princess Kenny got out of the booth. Seeing she hand you hand you lead her outside and went with the elves. Leaving Kenny alone.


	10. Some Nights

You  **really** need to scratch your nose. But you can't, the fucking elves have tied your hands behind your back. Silently you hope that they will take the rope off. However that won't be until your done having your little chat with the High Elf King.

 

When you got to Kyle's backyard, you now notice at how close both Kupa Keep and the Elven Kingdom was. How had you not noticed this?!

 

Your thoughts were immediately interrupted as the elf behind you pushed you a little hard. Almost making you fall but caught yourself. Dead ahead of you, it the King himself. 

 

“We brought who you asked for.” 

 

“Douchebag, did Cartman told you a story how we took the Stick of Truth at night.” 

 

You didn't want to answer his question, so you stared into his face. Looking directly into his eyes as he told the story. 

 

“He doesn't talk sir, he thinks he's some hot shit.”

 

“Either way, we dont have the stick. The fat ass wizard is lying to you, New Kid.” 

 

You continued your staring until Kyle walked up behind you. You focus on Stan who stood proudly with his cold eyes bearing into your soul. But you stared back as his attention to you increased. 

 

That's when Kyle untied your hands as he walks in front of you. Taking his sweet time getting up to his throne.

 

“He's lying to you and keeping the stick of truth to himself. Not wanting to share it with anyone. Douchebag, do the right thing. If you dont we will tell everyone how of an asshole you are.”  

 

You could see how dangerously green those eyes were. You weren't sure of you should trust him nor his words. But you can figure that out later. Just as you were about to leave Kyle spoke again.

 

“I will lend you my greatest warrior, Stan.” 

 

This brought up more complicated matters since you will still work with Cartman. Still you need to think about it. You stay there until you left the house, not even waiting for Stan. He will find you. Right now though, you need to do some side quest. 

 

You stared at your map, marking places that had missions for you, and of course the main mission. That's when you heard a huff, clearly annoyed, and yet was behind you. 

 

You didn't even need to lift your head, you already knew who found you. But you need to figure out if you want to help the bar dude or the bat shit inside dude between the movie theater and the Tweaks Bro coffee.

 

Whatever. Putting your phone away, you got up and dust off the invisible  dust that laced into your outfit. Turning your head, there stood was Stan. Looking mighty annoyed if anything. But whatever. 

 

That's when you had an idea, pulling out your phone you point at a picture you took of a kid in the police. Showing this to Stan you could see him looked shocked. Either way, you raise your eyebrow and tapped at the kid. 

 

Stan looked at you as if you're insane. Either way you wanted to help the kid out. 

 

“Dude, why do you want to know this kid?” 

 

Hearing his question, you typed out. 

 

_ ‘Just want to help the kid out.’  _

 

Quickly you could see him shake his head and opened his mouth. 

 

“Dude, that's Trent. He's the toughest and meanest kid in south park!” 

 

_ ‘Not including Cartman?’  _

 

Somehow that got him smiling. You really weren't looking to be friends with him but whatever. You sighed and rolled your eyes as he continues on about this Trent kid. Either way, you wanted him out. And you were getting him out.


	11. Sleepy sleep

It was late by the time everything was said between me and Stan. Walking back inside your home, you let your body hanging on the closed door like it would hold you up. Lately the news been talking about this mysterious figure. 

 

You weren't sure what they were talking about but you had this weird picture. Actually it's not really a picture, more like a child drew this. You wouldn't be surprised since there is a playground behind Kyle's home. This person wore a purple cape with purple bodysuit and lastly  whitey tighties on the outside. 

 

Seriously you are questioning these drawings. But it's not a bad suit. It's well something to say the least. Maybe you should decide what you will do with whoever wants to come along. You have noticed that Craig hasn't been around, he wasn't at his spot with Scott. You assumed he was with his friend. Or friends? 

 

Either way he wasn't there. Slowly you dragged your tired body up the stairs and into your room. As you got inside you saw Butters looking quite panicky. As he saw you, he kept muttering. 

 

Silently you raised your eyebrows as he stood there. You took a few steps to your closet and pulled up a set of pjs. Throwing one pair to him and taking off your sweatshirt, you could hear his muttering. 

 

You wanted to ask him what was wrong. Or even why he was in here but you didn't. Instead you pulled out your phone and asked if he would like some burritos. Being the way he was, he was embarrassed and agreed to food. 

 

He asked if your parents are home. You could sense the way he used the word ‘parents’. It was bugging you. You weren't even sure why, but you know something is up. Luckily you typed out. 

 

_ ‘No they’re out on a date night. We got the house to ourselves.’  _

 

You warmed up some leftover meat and some other stuff. As you do you lightly browned the tortillas and sprinkled some cheese on it. Stepping away from the stove, you grabbed a couple of plates. That's when Butters grabbed them and moved them close to the stove. 

 

Giving him a gentle smile, you went back cooking. When everything was nice and warm, you started packing and wrapping the tortillas. Pulling out your phone you played some music, as if the switch been flipped, you tapped your foot as Butters gently danced. Seeing this, you gave somewhat a toothy grin. 

 

Turning the stove off, you joined Butters. Waiting for the tortillas to cool, you danced with Butters until he started laughing. Good, he needed to be happy. As the song was over, you quickly grabbed our meals and ate in silence. It seemed you both ate what would've been considered leftovers but there nothing left. 

 

Placing the dishes in the sink, you decided you will do them later, much like your life. Rolling your eyes, you both ran upstairs into your room. Excitedly, you were both watching some Disney movies. You had a semi large collection of Disney movies. 

 

Just at the point where Snow White bit into the poisoned apple you felt the bed moved. Looking over you could see Butters tearing up. Tilting your head to the side, you stared at Butters hoping that he could see your confusion. 

 

It seemed like god was on your side, because soon enough Butters looked at you. You can see his tears running down his face. 

 

“Sorry, ahhh, new kid for popping in here without a reason. And if course being in your room.” 

 

Sensing there was more to the story, you patted his shoulder. It was the best thing you can do without strangling him in a death gripping hug. As if god knew you were being a pussy, Butters pulled you in a quick hug in seconds. Surprised by how weird the hug was, you could see panic rise in Butters eyes. 

 

Immediately you typed out that it was fine. Quick to reassure Butters that the hug was fine. 

 

_ ‘I'm fine, just not used to getting hugs. Or even giving them.’ _

 

That seemed to surprised Butters to say the least, but we kinda laid next to each other. It was kind of awkward. It was quiet between us for a while until Butters whispered out a question. 

 

“Would you perhaps like another hug?” 

 

Turning to Butters you could see he was still emotional, you nodded to him. Hoping whatever has made him upset will pass. Soon enough Butters fell asleep hugging you as you stopped the movie and headed to sleep as well.


	12. Mi Conejito, mi conejito

By the time you woke up, the sun had barely poked out. The sky looked lovely. Dark blues, bits of oranges, and pink broke through the skies. Clouds were littered throughout the skies. 

 

That's when a quiet shuffle and almost silent whimper broke my train of thought. Looking down, Butters was hugging my waist. Seeing him kicking in his sleep made me raise my eyebrows. 

 

What's gotten him upset in his dreams. Looking at the alarm clock, it was barely even 3 am. Softly, I brush his hair as you laid next to him. Holding him as his kicking slowly died down. 

 

You thought back at yesterday. What made Butters stayed at your house? Why did the word parents bothered you so much? Why did Butters get upset? 

 

These were questions you could ask him, but maybe after some digging you might find something. Maybe. But right now, your parents must be home. But you thought against it. 

 

Either way, you're lying there staring at the ceiling, waiting for whatever cruel god or goddess to ruin your day. There wasn't much you could do but it's something. That's when your mother opened your door. You looked at her while she stared at you. 

Silently you hope she won't wake up Butters. He probably already has enough for one day. Silently you put your fingers in front of your mouth, forming a ‘shhh’ motion to her while she stared at you. You could see her eyes searching your as someone she probably doesn't know is in her son’s bed. 

 

Sure enough, understandingly she nodded and tapped at her wrist indicating I have a minute to explain to her. When she left closing your door, you did need to get up. But you would be a terrible host if you left Butters here without something to cuddle with, since he is using you as his teddy bear. 

 

Sighing softly, you somehow got Butters hands off of you, but you gave him your pillow. Hopefully that will fulfill his need to hug something. Quickly and  **quietly** you change into your hoodie and pants. Nothing extreme. 

 

As you close your bedroom door, you walked downstairs to see your mother. 

 

“Mi cielito, who is that little boy I saw earlier?” 

 

Hearing my nickname, I sighed lightly. How do I explain to her? Taking a deep breath and spoke to my mother in the first time in forever. 

 

“You see, mami, h-his umm name is Butters. I don't know how he got that kinda name but uhh he was on our front doorstep upset… and I let him in. He spent the night here.” I spoke nervously and quietly. 

 

See her looked shocked, however she nodded her head. But I could see her smile.

 

“Haha, did mi cielito have crush? To think, my little boy is growing up.” 

 

I felt heat rushed up to my face. Crush! No, god no! Shaking my head, you try to speak again but you can't find your words. After a bit of struggling to find your words you spoke with embarrassment. 

 

“Mami, please, not now. He's not my crush. Besides is that grown up stuff? Yeah no thanks.” 

 

Hearing her chuckle, she was definitely in a better mood. But now isn't the time, either way you rolled your eyes at your mother. 

 

“So where's his parents?” 

 

“They live right next to us, ma.” 

 

“Maybe we should invite them for dinner!” 

 

You weren't sure if that was a good idea but you can't really argue with your mother. At least without getting dad up and mad. That is the last thing you wanted to do. 

 

“He-Hey umm New Kid, where did you go little buddy?” 

 

Hearing Butters, you jumped out of your seat to see Butters had just made it downstairs. Seeing him, he turned you and must have saw my mother because he turned red and was immediately bashful. 

 

I could hear my mother cackling and saying something to me in spanish as I made Butters go back upstairs to get changed. Once inside, I let out a deep and a tired sigh. If this isn't your day, you would like a head notice. 

 

“Gee little buddy, never saw you move that quick.” 

 

I could feel my soul left my body. You've tried really hard not to make that noticeable, but it appears you didn't try hard enough. Either way, you shifted through the packed boxes and pulled up an extra pair or sweatshirt and sweatpants. Giving them to Butters I turned my back to him as I shuffled through to find a new toothbrush for Butters. 

 

I swear he will be the death of me. Just as Butters was finished, I finally gave him a new toothbrush. 

 

You could see how grateful he looked as he tenderly took the toothbrush from you. Softly you gave your own toothy grin, but that seemed to end since my mother popped her head in. 

 

Shocked, she couldn't help but chuckle as she tells us that breakfast will be ready when they come downstairs. Feeling my face turned redder and hotter, I scratch behind my head. It appears old habits die hard. Carefully we walked into the bathroom, doing whatever the hell we needed to do that moment. 

 

When we had finally made it downstairs, I was still flushed as I took my seat. You waited for your mother to poke at you for your so called ‘crush’. But nothing came up, meaning she's saving it for later. 

 

She pulled up two plates full of pancakes and some fresh fruits. Butters surprising took bananas as I took blueberries. Hmm, didn't think he was a fan of bananas.

 

It was silent for the whole time while we ate, but soon enough Butters said something along the lines ‘food was good’. Or at least that's what you think he said. But I decided that you and Butters will hang out than play D&D with some people. Maybe you can get Kenny to join. 

 

Or maybe not. You really don't get Kenny. Or at least what is his motives. You look up to see your mother chatting with Butters.


	13. Drunken sleep

Walking next to Butters, I let Butters lead me as he shows me more of south park. A bit of history here and there, and that's when I saw some dude surrounded by trash bags, looking dazed and out of it. 

 

The closer you got, you could already tell who it was. You sighed at who you saw, it was your father. It seems like your idiotic father got drunk and decided the garbage bags were more comfy than his own bed. Or even the couch. 

 

You saw him sleeping on the couch a few times. Honestly, you were going to leave him, that's until he saw you and started shouting angrily. You weren't sure if it's the fact that you were walking next to Butters or something else. 

 

You could hear him shouting, cussing, angrily mocking you as you grabbed Butters and pulled him closer to you. You both continued on walked ahead, ignoring the bastard. As you were both far away, you let Butters go as he looked at you. 

 

“Was that your dad, New Kid? He sounded awfully angry.” 

 

Silently you nodded at him, hoping he would drop that entire conversation right here and now. That's when you pulled out your phone, and typed fast but short. 

 

_ ‘Yeah, that's my dad.’  _

 

Looking up but not at Butters, you could see all the stores. Maybe you can explore them. However, you saw a familiar blond patch of hair, orange jacket, and their unforgettable blue eyes. 

 

Butters shouted to Kenny, waving all excitedly and beckoning him to us. Seeing Kenny's face… well partial. Anyways, seeing him, but he had a little girl with him. Oh what's her name! 

 

It started with a ‘K’, because it was similar to Kenny's. 

 

“Hi new kid! Hi Butters! What you two doing?” hearing her sweet little voice, you waved back at her. 

 

“Hi Karen and Kenny! Well, I'm showing the New Kid shops and telling a bit of its history. And what they should expect when shopping.”

 

That's the kids name! Karen and Kenny. Kenny chuckled lightly as he spoke through this jacket. However Karen looked excited. Probably more than I've just saw. But that could be my imagination. 

 

“South park can be confusing, or of course plain.” 

 

The last bit made you raise your eyebrows. You highly doubt it being ‘plain’. But you do agree that it is confusing for you at least. You took Kenny with you, and during that whole time you got confused on where to go. Even with the maps help, it still lead me astray. 

 

Luckily you have someone more used to South park with you. Karen was surprisingly cheery and full of surprises. Good it will keep you up on your toes. Seeing her spin around in excitement, she was chatting very excitedly between Butters and Kenny. Not really focusing on the conversation, you look up to the sky and saw some clouds, birds, and the blue sky. 

 

Quickly shifting views, you counted how many times you can find the color blue. Surprisingly there was a lot of blue, different shades of it. They seem to take their color of blue seriously or they really like the color so much they were fine with dropping the saturation. Or the vibrancy. Either way, there was alot of blues. 

 

That's when, Karen asked a question that brought me back into reality. 

 

“Who's that man?” 

 

Hearing this we all turn our heads like some horror movie. And I saw my father walking towards us. I knew immediately, either we move or stay there and get yelled at. 

 

I sighed loudly as I saw the bumbling fool of my father stumbled to us. Probably doing the drunk walk while we stood there like rocks. Unmoving and zero fucks given. Butters gave me this interesting look. 

 

“That's the New Kid’s dad. They’re drunk. They're an angry and shouty drunk.” 

 

As if making sense, Kenny nodded at Butters and began moving with Karen in tow. Quickly we followed them, Karen asked some questions to me but I didn't say a single word. Pulling out my phone, Butters answered the question without hesitation. Which shocked me from my typing. 

 

Looking over at him, I could see Karen and Kenny looking at us. But my main focus was Butters and how he answered that without a double take. It shocked me out of words to say. Like I'm flabbergasted and wide eyed. It must've looked funny because Karen and Kenny gave us the funny look. 

 

“To think the New Kid showed emotions as shocked.” Hearing the siblings chuckle to each other, I didn't take offense to it. Because I've said something similar, but just not out loud. That's when we walked into Tweaks Bro Coffee, I asked by phone if they wanted anything to drink. 

 

Sure enough, Kenny tried to pay for theirs but I wasn't having none of that. I stood my ground, and typed so fast that Kenny was surprised by the paragraph on his phone. Not just that but Karen was giggling over how determined I was and how Kenny was losing that fight. 

 

Seeing Kenny giving me this look, I didn't look away, I stared at his soul until he gave up. Normally I would let anyone pay for their own drinks but something kicked in and I didnt questioned why. So I ordered their drinks and mine. As we took a seat, Karen was still giggling. 

 

Taking my seat next to Butters, I let them do all the talking for me. Hearing my name being called, immediately walked over there casually. But when I turned back around, I could see Kenny and Butters were having some type of conversation that ended with Butters face red. 

 

“Gee, Kenny get to know them, I promise you they are nicer than they show. If you pass the silent barrier, they will open up to you. Besides they are super nice!” 

 

You looked confused at what was going down, but you passed the drinks around until the party was ruined by one man. Not even needing to look at who it was, because their shadow says everything that needs to be said. 

 

You could hear his rough breathing, seeing Kenny protectively covering Karen, and Butters looking concern. But you stood up straight with no emotion, like the faceless mask you worn when getting here. You wore it for this reason. Turning to look at him, you raised your eyebrow. 

 

“You little shit, I called you. You better answer.” he spoke deadly but you kept still and calm. 

 

You dealt with this enough times to know what to do. Keep your mouth shut, you hand your phone over to Butters and had a message that said ‘type to my mother’.


	14. Go to sleep

I knew what needs to be done. Handing my phone to Butters was a wise decision. Knowing mom, she will come and drag my father away before he gets the police into this and forcing me to move again. 

 

This is how we left the last three places. I gave my father the dead look I could give, and hope that my mother would get here before things go wrong. Calmly, I stood there. Show no fear, see no evil, hear no harm. 

 

That's normally how it goes. Keeping calm was the quickest way done with my family. 

 

“Sir, you are distributing my customers. I suggest you leave.” 

 

Hearing Tweeks dad speaking was a little outta place but he is doing his job. Just as time stop, I could see each individual vein, some growing larger and bolder, others hiding. I knew my father will blow. It seemed like mere seconds, until he focus on me. 

 

“Boy, don-" 

 

He was immediately cut off because my mother's car hurriedly weaved right in front of the store. She walked in, pissed as hell. She saw me and my friends. She gave us a gentle smile, but the look she gave my father was so dark, I even shivered because I knew that look. 

 

She grabbed my father's ear, made his forced to adjust his body weight to one leg as she angrily whisper in spanish to my father. She spoke so fast that I only got snippets of what she said. 

 

She pushes him out the door and told his to get his ass in the car before she gives him another reason to be drunk. Honestly I don't want to know that reasons. She comes back inside the store and hurriedly check me before giving me the sweetest smile. 

 

“Sorry you kiddos have to see that. Have fun though!” 

 

Mother walked out the store and drove her car back home with my drunken father. Probably giving his a backlash for the stunt he nearly pulled.

 

As if hell cool down, I took my place right next to Butters, calmly but internally a little scared. Looking at Butters he gave me back my phone and a thumbs up. Nodding my head, I whispered to Butters. 

 

“She will deal with him.” 

 

Kenny and Karen looked surprised that I spoke. Everyone else though looked a little stunned, but Tweek came out to see how silent everything was. 

 

“Gah! Finished with the three orders. Can I play now?” 

 

You could hear some shuffling and soon enough everyone went back to muttering, but Tweeks father did something and spoke calmly. 

 

“Sure. Hello sir, what will it be from our very large-" 

 

Seeing Tweek rushing out the store a customer made it to the front ordering. You cut him out because you already know something was fishy with that sentence. But Karen spoke softly. 

 

“Your dad is scary. How did your mom know we are here?” 

 

“Because I handed my phone to Butters to message my mother about my alcoholic father causing trouble in a store.” 

 

Kenny nonetheless stayed silent through the whole thing, I soon enough kept silent as well since I gonna have to go home to my drunken father. Hopefully he would be sober by that time. 

 

Once the drinks were finished, we went our separate way, but Butters stuck with me. As we head down the the neighborhood, Butters looked shaky as we moved close to his home. 

 

However Butters made no move towards his house, didn't take a detour or whatever. Silently you questioned why, normally any kid who saw what I saw on a daily basis would have run home and try to talk to me later. 

 

But Butters didn't. We walked all the way back, until we took a left turn, which was besides Kyle's home. Following Butters, you saw a playground. How did you not see this! It's basically in front of the Tweeks Coffee shop. 

 

You saw a bunch of little kids and kids your age hanging around chatting, playing, or of course in the bathroom. Doing what, you don't care. You both sat down and stayed in complete silence for a little while until Butters spoke. 

 

“Do you wanna play a game of cloud spotting?” 

 

You questioned Butters with your eyebrows, and looked at the clouds. Looking back at Butters you signed to him. His expression gave this blank look on his face. You decided to speak, but hopefully not for long. 

 

“Sure, how do I play?” 

 

Sensing his excitement, he gave a quick run down and we began immediately. We gave little stories to each cloud, gave them voices, opinions, and of course their celebrity versions of themselves. Gave them silly comments here and there. We were whispering back and forth, ignoring how some people looked at us. 

 

By the time everything was said and done, it was already turning night. We giggled as we rushed home. However it was short lived, because Butters parents had came outside and yelled at us, well more to Butters. 

 

Both of you jumped out of your skins, but came back down when Butters left, you tried to speak up, to defend Butters but you couldn't find your voice. Sure enough, when the parents left, we stayed there for a few seconds until Butters turned to you giving you the biggest and gentiles smiles. 

 

“I've had fun New Kid, maybe we try another time. When I'm not grounded.” 

 

Nodding your head, because you didn't trust your voice. But you gave him one of your best smiles, something that hadn't saw the light in years. As he left through the front door, you stayed there a little while, it was already getting darker. 

 

“I'm sorry Butters.” 

 

Softly, so softly that you almost didn't hear yourself speak, you quickly rushed home and saw your mother sitting on the couch. When she saw you, she gave a wounded smile, she must've heard Butters parents. 

 

She patted the seat next to her, but you shook your head no, and pointed up the stairs. She got it quickly, and blows me a kiss. Nodding my head, I quickly but quietly ran upstairs into my room and threw myself at the bed. Turning your body, you face the ceiling as the sun fades and there was only the moons guiding lights that shined through your bedroom. 

 

You stayed that way for hours until sleep caught up to you. You've dreamt in the first time in forever. Hopefully this won't be a nightmare.


	15. Stormy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter. I wanted to put much more into it but ehhh, I'll put it the next chapter. 
> 
> I made a tumblr blog about how I came up with the ideas to make large sections of the story. Or wanting me to answer questions, just look up lookingthroughmyfics. 
> 
> There you can ask questions about the story or the future stories. Anyways, enough sellout, enjoy the story!! :D

As the day rolled in its full glory. You got a message on Facebook about the game. Meaning today is now. Meaning Butters won't be playing with you. 

 

Guess you can only have Kenny as a buddy. No matter, maybe you can understand him. Maybe get his motive. But you need to get up. As you got up, picking up all your dirty laundry and your once guest’s clothes. You walked out of your room, putting clothes in the washer as your mother came around with hers and dads clothes. 

 

“Morning mi cielito, could you put these in?” 

 

Taking the clothes from her, I put them in with mine and Butters. Adding all what needs, I let it run its course, but I had a lot on my mind. Where is the stick of truth? Walking off, climbing the stairs, I re enter my room. 

 

I shuffled back and forth as I thought about the whereabouts of the stick. I realized I might need a better understand map. 

 

Grabbing all my sticky notes, I started mapping it out. Once I had a decently large pile of drawn sticky notes, I places them on the wall. Each with different things. Marking each piece as Elven territory or Human territory. As I was placing these on, I write certain tidbits of info I gathered from anyone. 

  
  


As everything was placed, I back away looking at the madness. It was marvelous. It might not be detailed work but at least each place has symbols on them. 

 

Stars for friends homes. Squares for main base(s). Money for places to buy or sell. I'll need to mark that into a later date but for now this will do. As everything was finished, I grabbed a notebook and pen. Came back downstairs and started thinking of places to hide sticks. But also the pros and cons of joining Cartman teams. 

 

And of course if I needed or can't trust the Elves. I start with basic plan of action, how to get in, where to look around, and some other things. 

 

“What's got mi cielito so focus that he is here and writing like it's going out of style.” 

 

Looking up, I gave a nervous smile but it's small. I shook my head at her but I gave her a small chuckle as I continued working. I stayed there waiting, working, and moving clothes from washer to dryer. 

 

I was racking my brain for ideas. It got to the point where I was mentally asking myself in third person as I write down ideas. As I started crossing off ideas, I didn't know my mother had answered the door. 

 

And thus didn't know Stan came over. Or that he was looking over my shoulder, until I saw the shadow of a feather. I knew no one else uses feathers in the Kupa Keep. Looking up, there stood Stan. 

  
  


Giving him a confused look, he nonetheless started off with a simple hello. It's a nice start but you thought why not. Waving hi as well, you signal for him to sit and you flip to a new page. 

 

I wrote some questions about the elves, their territory, background, and how they came to be. This somehow shocked Stan. But he began with the simpler answers as we continued, my mother smiled. Knowing her, it's because I'm interacting with kids my age. 

 

As we went back and forth, I asked him why are the Elves and Humans at war. I needed to know this. As he told me their turmoil, and of course his mutual hate for Cartman. Silently I stood with that. 

 

That's when my mother asked Stan a question. Seeing Stan answering was interesting, but I asked him about Princess Kenny. This brought up confusion for both of us. He thought I was talking about the dress when it never really mattered. 

  
  


Shaking my head, I wrote was his motives. This got Stans attention. Maybe not the best lighting, but it got his attention. Either way, once we ate, we left. I took him on some of my missions, getting a better understanding of him. When the rain poured down, Stan asked if I would still hang out with him. 

 

Nodding my head, he lead the way. I saw his dog, it's was cute. Randy saw us and told us to grab a can of beer. I looked at Stan and silently felt fear. But much like how I trained myself to keep a mask, I wore it at all times around Randy. I didn't get Nascar. Well more like I didn't find the appeal of it. 

 

As time went on, I realized was how interesting Stan was. He was a little different. Definitely different from Kyle and Cartman. But he was better than Cartman, so that was a plus. I knew by the time the rain stops it would've been nighttime already, so I got up and typed out thanks as I left. 

 

It continued to pour roughly, and as I got closer to my home, I saw Kenny on the floor bleeding. That shocked me, why is Kenny bleeding. Rushing over, I saw where he was wounded but I had to question where the threat was but couldn't find any. 

  
  


Checking if he was still alive to find out that yes, he still in the living but I need to get him home. I picked him up and to my shocked was how light he was. Ignoring my shock, I rushed home. As I made it close to my home, there was Butters, chained to the dog house. 

 

Silently I mouthed out a lot of things. Things I'm glad my mother wasn't around but I couldn't leave Butters there. I ran home, and got mom to open the door. As she did, she was shocked at what she saw. She was about to usher me in but I spoke up. 

 

“Butters is chained to a dog house in their backyard. Kenny has a bad cut, can you patch him up while I get Butters?” 

  
  


Not realizing I dropped my leadership skills on my own mother she nodded as I rushed to the garage. Hoping to find what I needed but I seemed to forget that dad sold the tools for gas money. Running back out into the rain, I closed the garage and ran over to Butters. Seeing him chained wasn't something I wanted to see. 

 

“Aww gee, hey Douchebag, sorry about this little buddy. I was going to play with you but I got grounded again. What are you doing, buddy?” 

 

I notice how short the chain was. It was long enough for someone to squat and somewhat hide in the doghouse. I follow the chain to see it was dead center on the dog house. 

 

Butters was in torn clothes, which were soaked and his hair being just as wet. Even the rain water was making a little layer over the dog house floor. Maybe an inch or two. Looking back at the center, I pulled my first back and punched the wood. I had to do it a couple more of times until the wood finally did break and allowing Butters to be somewhat free. 

Still having both the chain and collar on him, I signal him to follow me. 

 

“New Kid, I can't. I have to stay here or otherwise I would get another grounding.” 

 

Hearing this, I was already starting to get silently pissed, so I try again but a different way. I tried to push the dog house to my yard. It didn't work but it got Butters attention and a lot of convincing to not push the dog house to my yard, I finally got him out and into my house. 

 

As we entered in, my mother smothered us with towels as she told us to go upstairs and dry off. And that we should get Kenny dressed. 

 

“Wait, Kenny is here?” 

  
  


Gently rubbing the towel over his head, I nodded my head. I signaled him to follow me as we entered my room. Seeing Kenny laying on my bed currently KOed was an interesting experience. 

 

First Kenny nearly died from blood lost and maybe hypothermia. I wouldn't doubt it since it's still cold outside and raining. Finally feeling my body reacting, I quickly got Butters some more sweat wear. Once both Butters and I were dressed, he helped me dressed Kenny. 

 

Butters was happy but he was still a little bit cold. Getting Butters under some covers was a needed priority. As I gathered a sleeping bag, two big covers, and a furry blanket. I checked Kenny once more to find how cold he was. I immediately asked Butters to get in my bed. 

 

He wasn't sure until I explained that both Kenny, him, and I were cold. It's best to try and warm ourselves up so we won't get hypothermia. Seeing my logic, we started layering blanket over blanket until there isn't any left. 

  
  


Grabbing my iPad, I got him to relax as we watched some more Disney movies. As we waited, we had Kenny between us as the iPad played the movie as we were in both in Kenny's personal space. If I wasn't playing D&D with the kids, I would've got the projector up and running so we wouldn't have to use my tiny iPad screen.

 

After a while, Butters fell asleep while I laid awake. I checked both Butters and Kenny's pulse as they were sleeping. And their temperature. Sure enough, my mother came in saw the blanket nest we’ve made. She chuckled as she checked on both Kenny and Butters. 

 

“This has been one wild day, little sky.” 

 

Hearing this, I silently agreed. But all I could offer was a nod of my head to her. She smiled at me and blew some kisses at me while she leave. Looking over at the guys, I sighed lightly. 

 

_ Little child be not afraid.  _

 

_ The rain pounds harsh against the glass.  _

 

_ Like an unwanted stranger.  _

 

_ There is no danger.  _

 

_ I am here tonight. _

 

Silently I heard a voice sung to me as my eyes grew wary. I could see the moon raising over the trees. It was soft. It barely spoke above a whispering. 

Forcing all my attention on being so silent. Slowing my breathing. Easing my heart to a slow pace. I could hear both Butters and Kenny's little snores.

Little huffs that carry more sound than a cricket. Slowly, I could hear the rain lightly touching the glass. It was calming. So calming enough that it put me right into sleep.


	16. Mi Príncipe and Mi Conejito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi conejito- little bunny  
> Mi príncipe- little prince (I know its prince but I'm not sure if its little or my)
> 
> Edit 1.0: this is 2000 some words!! Heres a 2K ;)

When I woke up, I felt warm. I almost didn't want to leave. I slowly cuddled next to someone. Hearing their heart increase, but their breathing normal, I didn't questioned it. It was too much for my brain.

 

It  _ was _ too much. Because everything came back in a rush! I felt iced fear ran down my spine as I feared the worse. Opening my eyes, I looked over and saw Kenny awake. I immediately, grabbed his face gently but urgently, checking his scar. But I forgot my mother patched him up. 

 

I could feel how tensed Kenny felt under my skin, however I needed to know of he was okay. But I can safely say he might not have hypothermia. I gave a soft smile but gave out a semi quiet huff as I looked back at Kenny. 

 

Nodding my head, I left his face go. Seeing how he tended under my grasp was one I expected. I looked over to Butters to see his chest softly move. Good, he's still here. He's not outside, in ice cold weather with the recent heavy rain. He's not chained to the dog house. 

 

Silently, I got internally pissed. Very pissed. I know I'm going to force myself to be the barrier between Butters and Butters Parents. That was down right ludicrous. Extremely asinine! Down right ARRRGGGGHHHHH!!! 

 

Softly I took a deep breath, I could hear Kenny chuckling. But it was nervous. 

 

“Didn't think someone was going to get pissed over my wound. But how did you find me?” 

 

I looked at him as he said this. I mean sure your mad, but you were more pissed at Butters parents. 

 

“Yeah, I'm a little mad about your wound. But I'm more pissed at Butters parents. I found you on my way out of Stans home. You were bleeding all over the sidewalk. Your breath was shallow, I felt scared that you wouldn't make it. I had to rush home carrying you.” 

 

You looked back up to see surprise on his expression. You honestly wasn't sure why he was surprised. But really, you almost wanted to grab his face again and check the wounds. The scarring is still planted in the back of your mind. But it wasn't just Kenny's but also Butters. 

 

However with Butters it was more of a “what if’s". Honestly you didn't want to think about it anymore. 

 

“I'm just grateful that your awake. Knowing my mami will be hustling and worry about you two. Like a worried hen.” 

 

You chuckled lightly, you remembered your first injury. It was some giant nail that embedded itself into your foot. It was rusted and it gave you metal poisoning. Yeah, mami was all over you. And your dad wasn't home, but he got to hear what had happened. Even he was nice, but that was then. 

 

“What did Butters parents do you piss you off?” 

He spoke genuine concern over the sleeping blond. Which is understandable, judging what Stan had said that Kenny and Butters were friends. Hell maybe best friends. 

 

“This was a little later after find you on the sidewalk. I noticed something in Butters backyard. There was a dog house with a pretty good size dog in it. Unknowing to me, I later came to find out it was Butters. When I learned of this, I couldn't drag you over there since you were already cold and barely breathing. So I had an internal argument with myself until I made a decision. After dropping you off at my house, I ran back over to Butters.” 

 

You stop because your voice was getting angrier at remembering how Butters was treated with the shitty clothes and being chained to a dog house that was getting flooded. You had to stop and take a breather. You really didn't want to wake up Butters nor your parents over you yelling. 

 

Once you were calming again, you spoke with a toned voice so you didn't yell. 

 

“He was dressed poorly. His ‘clothes’ had holes all over. It was also soaked. The dog house did not keep water out so it kept pouring through. Not only was he wet and cold but he was chained there. Like he was dog!” 

 

You needed a plan. A clever plan. But you needed to focus on Kenny. Your teeth was scraping each other while you refrain from yelling out your anger. Kenny must've sense your anger, since he stayed quiet for a bit. But even he looked pissed, it's just he was verbal about it. 

 

“Hows your neck? It's not in pain is it? Are you warm? Or is this not enough blankets?” 

 

You were asking a mile per minute. Almost thinking you needed to grab more blankets, Kenny grabbed your arm and chuckled. 

 

“No, no I'm fine. Honest. Yes this is fine. Come back down here. You don't need to walk out now.”

 

Hearing this you nodded, and sat yourself back on your mattress. As you sat there in silence, you wanted to ask Kenny on how he came up with the idea of being a Princess. 

 

But you weren't sure if that would a question for now or later. Either way, you both laid there, settling back into the warmth of all the blankets. You've noticed how Butters parents were already out. Butters dad looked pissed. 

 

His wife was trying to calm him down but with nothing. You sneered at him as Kenny was next to you. He gave you a confused looked as to way you were sneering. Looking dead at him you signaled to the window. He saw what you were looking at. Even he showed a bit of anger. After he settled down, I knew my mom will rip them a new asshole for their poorly parenting skills. 

 

But right now she is sleeping. I'll let her rest. She will needed it when she is looking for bloodshed. That when I decided to ‘introduce’ myself. 

 

“I know I haven't really introduced myself properly when I joined your D&D campaign. My name is Paul.”

 

Holding my hand out to Kenny, you saw his eye flash. He soon enough gave his own smile. 

 

“Hello, Paul. My name is Kenny, if you didn't catch it earlier when Cartman was talking.” 

 

You chuckled, and that's how you two were talking when your door was being banged on. You got up, and walked out the bedroom door. 

 

Leaving it open, you rushed downstairs quietly. As you opened the door, there stood Butters parents as they looked pissed. 

 

“We are looking for our no good son, Butters. Have you seen him? I swear that brat will get a life grounding from this point.” 

 

You nonetheless didn't answer his question, instead you closed your door on them and ran back upstairs. When you knocked on your parents door, the front door was being banged on. 

 

Dumbass parents. When you opened the door, you walked to your sleeping mother. Shaking her, she gave you this confused look until another round of banging noises began. She quickly rushed off and went out the door with her robe over her nightgown. 

 

As she answered the door, Butters father immediately started yelling at my mother which she acted nice as hell. But I knew silently, you don't fuck with a spanish mother and get away with it. I knew my mother was going to be the dangerous woman in her kitchen. 

 

She asked if they would like to come inside to drink some tea. Sure enough they took the bait. As she leads them to the kitchen I knew something was going to go down. Seeing Kenny out of my room, he gave me a questioning look. 

 

I gave him a deadly smile. Shaking my head, I put my finger in front of my mouth. And got him to follow where the parents are. We stayed silent as we hear the conversation go down. 

 

That when my mother laid down some information. That yes Butters was here, but he will come home sense he had hypothermia yesterday. Because of this he won't leave the Lugo’s residence. And if they find him in the dog house chained there, she will personally come their to kick their ass so hard that they will be eating only smoothies. 

 

She nonetheless ended the conversation right there and kicked them both out. I gave the biggest grin alongside with Kenny. As we watch them leave, Butters father said something about this being illegal, until my mother mentioned the surveillance cameras posted around the house, the fact that my hand is still bruised from punching the wood, and what Butters ‘clothes’ look like when he was chained up. Not just that but the collar and chain which is still connected. 

 

This shut them up so hard that they realized they digged themselves a hole. Yeah they left in a big hurry. My mother looked up at us from the living room. 

 

“Good you're awake Kenny, you had me worried. At least my patching skills aren't rusty. If I do say so myself. Now come down here so we can give you a new one.” 

 

You can hear Kenny gulped right next to you as he spoke up. 

 

“Yes, Ma’am. Thank you, Miss Lugo.”

 

He immediately went downstairs, I went over to my bedroom door to see Butters hugging his legs. I gently knocked on my door as Butters jumped. 

 

You can see the tears pouring down his face. You felt sad but angry. You wanted to kick their asses but maybe later. You walked closer to Butters you sat on your bed like your mother would do to comfort you during your many time moving to new place to new place. 

 

You stayed there in silence. Giving Butters enough time and space to say anything but he sat there curled up and crying.

 

You gently leaned yourself onto Butters as he immediately hugged you with dear life. You softly rubbed his back as you murmur in his ear. Muttering softly, as you hear his sobs. He was scared. I knew that feeling, so you let him cry while you held on him. 

 

“I really am a bad son.” 

 

You hear this and immediately felt rage. You had to keep your voice in check while you held him. Softly you moved him in a rhythmic movement. 

 

“No. They are lying to you. You did nothing wrong. Their methods of punishing you is extremely wrong. It's so wrong. You are not in trouble.” 

 

I kept repeating these words as I kept him in my arms. I cared for this bright eyed child. I cared for Butters, the go-lucky happy child. 

 

You just kept repeating this until his sobs stopped. As the tears dried up, there was only hiccups that echo through the quiet home. That when you felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around you. 

 

“He is right, mi conejito. You're not a bad child, mi conejito. Your parents are just the bad apples that didn't fall far from the apple tree. You shouldn't need to worry about them. They won't come back today. Instead you should be working on recovery from the hypothermia you boys dealt with.” 

 

I could help but chuckle at the little pet name my mother gave him. But I see Kenny hugging Butters from behind which I couldn't help but think, ‘Mi príncipe’. We kept hugging as Butters felt better. Once everyone was done hugging, we ate. Mother  **_made_ ** sure Kenny ate more. She wouldn't let him off the hook. 

 

Soon enough we started joking around. That's until Butters tried but poorly repeat ‘Mi conejito’. I chuckled lightly, which makes sense. He asked what it means. My mother chuckled at the nickname. I answered for Butters. 

 

“It means little bunny.” 

 

“Ohh! Gee! Hehe, how do I say it?” 

 

My mother taught him how to say his nickname. It was difficult but it got through. But I opened my mouth and chuckled out this. 

 

“Kenny is mi príncipe.” 

 

Which earned my mother a full out laugh. I kinda blushed, a little but it served rightly so. Kenny and Butters raised his eyebrows. I smiled and continued to eat my waffles.

 

“Hmmm, yes that should Kenny new nickname then. Mi príncipe. Definitely fits.” 

 

Butters asked, but my mother was one to answer. 

 

“Mi príncipe, its little prince.” 

 

Seeing Kenny eyes widen in surprise, but he had a slight blush on it. I gave him a gentle smile as I drowned my glass of milk.


	17. Betrayal

As far as we were told, we were to stay inside. My mother called Kenny's mother to let her know of her son will be staying here until his wounds healed. Or at least until his wound doesn't harm him from basic movement. 

 

So until then he was stuck in my home with Butters. As they relax in my room, I started opening boxes and putting the desk back together. They were allowed to watch movies on my iPad as I work. 

 

I chatted with them for something's. Well that when Kenny pointed out one of my walls look like someone murdered it. Which I wouldn't think otherwise. 

 

I chuckled lightly as I explained why it's there. Not only that, but Kenny and Butters mentioned they (and I) won't be able to play. Since then, Butters took a video of us, well more of me building my desk again. As it's in place, I pulled out my super sized desktop, basically gaming PC. However I only use it for sketching. Hell 3D painting. 

 

However I am teaching myself lots of things. So much that I keep upgrading the storage of this bad boy. They were pretty shocked. I told them, I built this by hand. I earned money for being a paperboy in like four different states. I had to save up sense it was clear to me. 

 

I had to look up certain sites that sell the needed things I could grab with my nubby pizza hands. Lucky enough, I did ask Butters not to put up the video of me building. 

 

I told them was that I'll speak to them in my own time. Just not right now. Probably not even tomorrow. But someday, which they agreed. I still dug around until I found my PC monitor. As well its cords. Oh boy. 

 

“Let's do 21 questions?” 

 

You knew this was a big mistake, so you sighed. Looking up at Butters, you could only raise your eyebrows at him. 

 

“Fine, but know when I mean ‘I don't know’ meaning, I really don't know. Cool?” 

 

Seeing him getting excited over questions, he went immediately. 

 

“What's your favorite colors?” 

 

“Purple. Pink occasionally. Green and Blue. Basically cool colors.” 

 

“Where did you live before moving here?” 

 

“Depends on how far back you want to know. But if you mean just before South Park, it was Mississippi.”

 

“Are you bilingual?” 

 

“Yeah, I know by fluently, it would be 4. Spanish, English, Korean, and Italian.”

 

“Are you a single child?” 

 

That spotted you as all the wires were plugged in. You turned to Butters with confusion. 

 

“Why ask that? But yes I'm a only child.” 

 

“Well who knows. There had been many parents that hide their children the truth.” 

 

You nodded at him and thought it was a pretty solid theory. But you knew you were a single child. But nonetheless, you cleaned up the empty boxes from your floor as you checked the computer. 

 

Seeing it roared made your heart stop for a second. It was a beautiful child that you took your time with. 

 

“Wait! You know Korean?!”

 

Jumped from Butters surprised tone, you gave your head a firm shake. 

 

“Yeah, I speak it fluently. Writing I'm getting there, but forget the words I'm looking for.” 

 

You shrugged as you answered Butters. Seriously, you went to the computer and checked to see if its run smoothly, which it was but needed to check every little bit. 

 

Nodding my head, I turn it off. Giving my guest my full attention, we back and forth. Answering and asking. You wanted to ask Butters about his father but I didn't. You kept finding these papers in the closet. It looked like a fat child in a raccoon outfit. 

 

You didn't figure furries live here. Even though some look really badass. But nothing you would wear. It seems this person follows the name. Coon. 

 

Unappealing, you left it alone. You two continued talking until someone is knocking at your bedroom door. You were about to investigate until you saw Stan and Kyle enter your room. 

 

They could see both you, Butters, and Kenny. Butters and Kenny on your bed, huddled next to each other, while you were on the floor. 

 

“Hey Douchebag, Kenny and Butters. What are you doing?” 

 

You stay where you were while the guys answered for you. Well Kenny didn't tell how you felt, but he told the basics. Kyle, you weren't sure why he was here. But you can guess why Stan is here. 

 

“New Kid, are you going to bring the goths to Cartman or to me?” 

 

You could sensed how curious he was, you were sure to trust him or Cartman but you would honestly rather see the fat ass get his ass handed to him. You kept a neutral face while staring at Kyle.

 

“The new kid wouldn't bring the goth to the elves. He would probably bring them to the humans.” 

 

Butters spoke unsure either with himself, his words, or the fact you haven't done what you were supposed to do. And that Cartman is sending unique messages to your Facebook. 

 

Kenny stayed rather quiet while you turned your attention to the wall. You weren't sure about Kyle but you do have your doubts on Cartman. 

 

He already kicked out one kid because he couldn't keep the stick of truth out of the elves hands. He had asked you to pay a fee for a game just to be on his team. He made you fart on two kids, which is embarrassing to you. There may have been more he has done to you or others. 

 

Even though you made up your with you heart but your mind said otherwise. You sighed lightly and nod your head. 

 

You pulled up your phone and typed a very long list of what Cartman has done while you were there. And all the requirements just to be on his team. Even though you enjoyed both Butters and surprisingly Kenny's company, you are going to have to bring the goths to High Elven King. 

 

Butters and Kenny understood your thoughts about it, but nonetheless, you are going to be a traitor. So both Butters and Kenny agreed to be silent about your betrayal. 

 

Kyle and Stan nodded an agreement to keep silent. But they joined you and the other two to a simple hang and chat deal. You were silent through it all. Butters told them I do talk, which was funny seeing their expressions. You all stayed there until it was getting dark. Kyle and Stan left with farewells while Kenny and Butters stayed at your house.

 

There wasn't much time left. You know that you won't be going with Butters to Kupa Keep, you were going to the Elven Forest. You know what you were going to do with Stan tomorrow. But for now you all need to rest.


	18. Taken?

Today you got out of bed, Kenny and Butters were both still asleep. You needed to get ready. Finding your outfit, you put patches on everything. Once your outfit was assemble, you checked if everything was ready. 

 

By the time, you checked and rechecked. Kenny was up, he placed his hand on your shoulders. Not turning your head, you placed your hand on top of his and nodded your head. 

 

When you let go, he removed his hand from your shoulders. Giving him your full attention, I couldn't help but smile to him. Sure enough, he left to go home, but you went with him. So that way, incase we get bombarded, I can at least help him out. 

 

As we got closer to Kenny's home, you saw the junkyard dog, still alive as well. I could see his wounds look better. Sure it kept its distances from you but you gave him some meat you took from your house. 

 

Kenny noticed this and asked which you answered. Sensing truth from your words, he nodded to you. Once you made it in front of Kennys front door, he walked in after say goodbye to you, which you nodded to him as well. 

 

When you traveled back Kyle’s home, Butters was already outside. You made a copy of Butters D&D outfit so he wouldn't have to go home. You nodded to him as he gave you a smile and waved. He was close to Cartman house, so he will be fine. 

 

You walked inside of the Elven Woods and greeted Kyle and Stan. Taking Stan with you, you traveled to where the goths like to hang around. 

 

There stood four kids. All in black. You walked over and was about to say something with the leader spoke. Rolling your eyes, you gave him the letter. 

 

“Look Frodo, we aren't joining your Dungeons and Dumbass game. Unless you look goth.” 

 

You questioned to yourself, what makes a goth. Nodding your head, you left them alone. Stan gave some advice where to find clothes at resemble gothic vibes. At least some, not all. 

 

You traveled all the way to a storage company and saw a hobo selling thing. There you found what you were looking for. 

 

Buy the clothes were needs. That bit was finished, now all that is left is cigarettes and coffee. We scouted for the cigarettes, but we had little luck since none of the stores sells them. As we exited out of Jimbo's guns, we overheard a conversation between a bunch of six graders. 

 

Immediately realizing we found our cigarettes, we just need to get them. However they are six graders. So there was only one way. I did not carry enough cash to pay it off, so we fought them.

 

When we were done, Stan got rather small size cut on his check. Checking through your pockets, you found a bandaid, though you were sure which character was on it, you placed it on Stans check. 

 

He gave you a look, but you honestly didn't care. With everything collected, you both headed back to the goths. 

 

As we approach them, they allowed me to show them that I can be goth as well. As I did everything they've requested for me, I was able to prove myself. But I felt ridiculous, by that point we left the grounds. As we were about to report both of us were beamed into something.

 

It hurt so much that, I could feel how my bones bends unnaturally as I was no longer on the ground with Stan. 

 

However Stan was a lucky bastard. He was already KO, but I wasn't. Feeling so much at once was definitely doing its job of forcing oxygen out of my lungs. 

 

Black dots danced as everything began to fade to black. I was grateful to not feel anything.


	19. The Glitcher

When I finally came around, we were in a cell. I felt a creak in my neck as I snap it. Slowly I stood up, popping bones and everything came crashing at me. Stan was awake, however he was sitting. 

 

Giving him a look, he told from point A to point B. Which you understand your and his predicament. You stretch your hand to searched outside our cell until you felt an intense pain through your hand. Quickly pulling your hand back, you saw blood spilled and caked your hand. 

 

It reached to the tip of your wrist. You let out a hiss sound as you death grip your hand. Stan was already up and trying to help, but you both need to find a way out. 

 

Finally getting your hand away from your chest, he ripped a piece of his cape to patch up your hand. You could feel tears building and rushing out as you calmly breath. 

 

The pain stung and stuck around as you both were finding a way out. Soon you realize that, there is no way out of the cage, you both sat down. You both waited for what felt like ages, someone or something showed themselves. It was an alien. A little surprised by the discovery, you could see its clothes. It was a guard. On its hip, you saw a loop full of keys. 

 

But how were you going to get it. Stan seeing what you saw understood that there must be some way to get the key. That's when you had an idea. Pulling Stan’s ear close to you, you whispered out a plan. Understanding, you got up and lodged yourself to the forcefield that held you both. You had another taste of its power, you felt something was off. 

 

You didn't realize you fell, until you were out if your body. Seeing Stan getting the Aliens attention, it looked like it was say something. Nothing you can understand, but you saw something dark and cloudy. Curiously you floated over to it, it latched on you with unseeable speed that you began to panic. 

 

Soon it dragged you where it was uncomfortably warm and was dark. You stumbled through the dark, feeling the walls until torches light up. You got off the walls and followed the torches. 

 

It lead you through one big hallway, it continued for what felt like forever unt you saw a single figure on a throne. As you got closer, it spoke with a deep voice. 

 

“Welcome to Hell, my child. What brings you today?” 

 

You didn't recognize this big fellow,  as he towered over your small frame. He must had good sense of hear since he looked at me. 

 

That's when his eyes light up. As if he recognized me. 

 

“My, my, if it isn't Tecciztecatl. It's been forever friend, though why your dead is my question.” 

 

You unconsciously moved your head back but still looking at the large man. That's not your name. Your not sure who this Tecc-zit-catle is but you gave him the biggest questioning look. 

 

“You don't remember me friend. Hmmm, it is as I feared then. You must be Paul Lugo then. I am commonly known as the Devil. And this is my domain. However, you aren't meant to be here. So let me lead you back to earth then.” 

 

The Devils big man hands came from behind you as he gently lead you out of hell. As he did, you could see Stan leaning over your body shaking you and crying as you saw the alien guard is dead. Sensing the devils big hand gently nudge me closer to my body. That's when I felt something pulling me in. 

 

You turned and saw the devil push you into your body. You gasp roughly and started coughing. It could hear Stan saying something but your eyes were trying to find the devil. But came up empty. Fruitless. As you gain your composure, without wheezing or coughing up a lung. 

 

When you weren't bending over wheezing like an old lady. You followed Stan as he lead you through the Aliens base. You kept finding locked doors, that finally you two were at a dead end. You cracked your knuckles as you touch the alien equipment. 

 

You typed what felt like hours until the door turned green. It was an elevator, but you don't understand the alien words the dancing across the screen. It became something you both got into the rhythm. Stan stands around and defends as you trying to hack your way through. 

 

However as you both got higher and higher, you began to slowly translate a few letters. It soon became words, but it took so long to figure out. That finally you pressed a bunch of random buttons until the letters changed to Korean. 

 

You had the biggest smile on your face. You noticed it say that I needed a name to enter restricted parts of the ship. Silently you thought of a nickname that would suit you. Hacker was already taken, so you choose glitcher. Quickly typing in your code name. “The Glitcher", you like the nickname. Maybe you can can hang that on your door. 

 

Once you pass the system, you were able to find where the captain and the partner were both flying this ship. 

 

They turned to notice you both as you began your fight.


	20. Fall out, boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for how short this chapter is. I am still working out some things for the next few stories that will follow this one. 
> 
> I believe I got it figured it out, hopefully! However enjoy!! <3

The fight was long and I quickly learned that I was seriously not completely ready for the fight. Stan and I were quickly unprepared for their attacks.

 

The leader had swift movements and one powerful combo. So more often than not, we kept bleeding. It got to the point where we ran out of cure potions. 

 

We both played cautiously around the aliens. Dodging as much as we can handle, but they were still too fast. If their attacks say anything, it's that I don't want to fight anymore aliens. 

 

Quickly, I pulled some of my own combos, hoping one of these will end at least one of the aliens. 

 

Swifting my feet around, Stan stood his ground while looking completely nervous and stressed. We were soon down to our last bit of energy, until I saw the moon. It shined brightly and its moonlight touched my whole body. 

It had healed me completely without my knowledge, however it also mental showed me the combat. How Stan will use his normal attack to finish off one of the aliens and I blocked the on coming fire attack from the leader. 

 

When I came back, Stan was over my body blocking an attack. 

 

“Pull yourself up, New Kid! We still got a fight to win!” 

 

I grunted at Stan as I stood up. Taking my place next to Stan, he rushed in an attack on the alien, sensing deja vu, I blocked the attack that was foretold. Though was it from the moon or from something else. Either way, I blocked the attack and I unleashed my swift combo that quickly ended the battle. 

 

Without the captains, the ship did a straight dip that pushed us out of the head of the ship. Outside the cockpit, I see how fast we were falling. Stan was screaming, I sensed something triggered inside of me. 

 

Focusing on the sensation, I slowly couldn't hear anything except a very long and extremely loud ringing as everything turned to a bright white light. Closing my eyes, from blinding myself, I somehow touched the sensation and immediately could touch the ground. But I could stop my impact to the soft ground. One my head roughly hit the ground I was KOed. 


	21. Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy halloween!!  
> I'll post a picture of Paul and his big bro after I sleep

When finally I came around, I could feel how wet the ground was. Looking up, I was halfway laying in the small river and halfway on the land. Slowly I looked around my surroundings to find I was in the lost forest.

 

I remember some kids mentioned this as well as some adults. Getting up, I tried to dust off the wet dirt but all I was doing was smudging it around on both my pants and shirt.

 

Sighing, I tried to remember on how to get out, but my mind came out to nothing. That's when I remembered that Stan was with me. Did he make it out?!

 

Feeling panic rising, I tried to remember anything, but all I got was bright light and falling. I grumbled out in anger, aggressively I kicked the ground in hatred, flinging dirt and grass in every direction.

 

Letting out a loud annoyed sound that stuck at the back of my throat. I bring my attention back to my situation, Stan might've gotten lucky and is in South Park and not in the Lost Forest. Either way, I was stuck.

 

I tried to think of a way out, but all I received was nothing. Why is it when I need help, I can't figure out my problem.

 

Shuffling around, I began to think. That's when I heard voice echo through the empty forest. Isn't there like folklore about weird voice in the night. Aarrrgggggghhhhh!!!!

 

This will get me know where. I either deal with the weird voices or I sit here like a soggy child, that I am. Sighing, I followed the voices. Paying real close attention to where the voices are coming from.

 

That's when I saw candle light, its flickering. I could hear the voices a bit better, but not much so I would have no idea what they are even saying.

 

Trudging around the dirty snow, puddles, and tree branches. I finally made around the mess to see the most weirdest shit ever.

 

The animals have stop chanting to whatever the hell they were chanting to. Either way they stopped when I entered into their home?

 

The fawn got excited, prancing around like a child, while the little bear is spinning around. Basically everyone was showing excitement to me, and personally I don't know what to do with this information.

 

“We got ourselves a new friend!”

 

“Sure looks like it Deary.”

 

“I wonder if he will join us?”

 

“We should ask him to join, Beary.”

 

You can tell from this, you've fucked up somewhere. There is talking animals. And they seem to rhyme in the letter ‘y’. Or at least have a theme.

 

Turning you focus back to the animals. The fawn, or Deary, walked over to you. Sensing the air turning cold and somehow your inner thoughts were telling you to run. But somehow like a dumbass you stayed in spot.

 

“We will like you to abandon your god to accept our true lord.”

 

Immediately, you couldn't help but remember the last house. People from one another house went door to door knocking and trying to get you to join their church. Why now? Deny them, they could harm you.

 

Not sensing another choice, you nod your head to the little critters. They jumped in glory, or excitement. Or something else, either way, you want out of the forest so you don't have to see them anymore.

 

“Excuse me, I would like to leave the forest. However I'm lost.”

 

The little bird, hearing your cries, agreed to lead you out of the forest. As the bird left your companionship, you run all the way to your home. It was extremely late and you need to be in bed before your parents find out you were gone.

 

You silently hoped Stan made it home safely. And also without getting grounded. As you made it to your doorsteps, you realized that your key is in your room. Gritting your teeth, you looked at the tree in your backyard.

 

Understand what you must do. You went straight over your backyard and climbed the tree. Carefully without waking up anything or anyone, you gently pushed your window open without much noise. Climbing through the window was something you didn't want to do again, but you sensed you might have too.

 

Quickly pull off your wet clothes, you placed them on top of a box and used the back of your t-shirt to wipe off the dirt.

 

Once you were semi clean, you put on pjs and went straight to sleep. You stared at you moon until something lulled you to sleep.

 

“ _Fly me to the moon_

 

_Let me play among the stars_

 

 _Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars_ ”

\-------------------

 

I stood in some cardboard roof. Or platform. I see some old dude, a stick, and the place being swarm with people dressing in black. You could feel and hear the helicopter over head shaking the building.

 

The wind whipping your hair as you struggled to see what was going on. That's when a spot of green next to me said something. But you still couldn't hear a damn thing.

 

“You don't remember me, Dovakiin?”

 

That somehow broke through my anger. I stood there stun. You stood there questioning while everything slowly shifts away in darkness. But before everything went black, something orange walked to the old dude. It was my height.

 

Then everything faded to black.


	22. Despacito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a 3k chapter? You do? Sweet here you go!!! :D

You could hear someone banging on your door. Staggerly, nearly tumbling on your bed sheets as the world spins uncontrollably. Struggling for the right footing, you were able to open the door. 

 

There stood Stan, bewildered. He looked at you up and down, you can see twigs and patches of dirt on his face. Swiftly, he walked in your room as he hurriedly told you to get dressed and to come downstairs. He rushed out of your room and thumped down the stairs. Numbly nodding, you shuffled through your boxed clothing and found a simple shirt and pants. 

 

Opening the bathroom door, you could see yourself in the mirror. You looked like your drunk dad, your black hair wasn't in its spiky shape, instead it looked gross. Twigs, dried mud, leaves, even little bird feathers that protrude and hung lowly from your hair. 

 

Only able to stick so long was the dried mud that combined both hair and feather. 

 

You could see some other things but right now, a shower was a needed thing. Like now. Shuffling through the whole shower, stumbling over the wet tub. 

 

However, when everything was thoroughly washed and cleaned. You looked less muddy and more yourself. Grabbing your hair gel, you spiked up your short black hair. And swiftly put on your clothes. 

 

Feeling more awake than a drunk stupor father, you hurriedly ran down the stairs, seeing Stan pacing back and forth on the carpet. Probably trying to make a hole, but once he saw you. He rushed over and with haste explain what was going on while I slept through the day. 

 

But we did- I mean he talked about what happened when I teleported us out of the crashing spaceship. He was teleported on top of Tweeks Bros Coffee shop. 

 

You typed out where you were and explained how you got home. He shared a similar look as to how I felt during the talking animals. However he told you what they were. 

 

But you both knew your jobs aren't over. You have to send the goth kids to Kyles home. That means betraying Cartman. As we left, we ran to Kyles home. We both looked like a train wreck, well more of Stan looking like train wreck. 

 

Either way, once Kyle allowed us inside, Stan explained that we did what he ordered. He nodded so fast I could feel the bone shake. It was weird, but your dream was weirded. But it was a dream. And you here. 

 

As you followed both Stan and Kyle into Kyles backyard, Kyle told me to climb the tree to its highest point and call the goth kids. Nodding, I went and started my climb. 

 

I nearly fell a couple of times, but I've caught myself those said couple of times. By the time I reached the top, I was heaving roughly. Feeling your hands, arms,- hell your body was shaking uncontrollably. Feeling exhausted from the climb, you took a very needed break. 

 

Once you were able to breathe smoothly, you typed out to the goths that they are needed. When I climbed down the tree, I took a couple shortcuts, which was the safest than climbing down. 

 

Either way, when I landed on the grass, Kyle spoke up. Telling us whatever medieval roleplaying shit, that's when everyone raised their swords. Taking the fight to Cartman will be sweet. But thats when Kyle called you out. 

 

“New Kid, I think a promotion is needed. You are now hereby General Douchebag.” 

 

You could hear some of the kids clapping, you all ran out of Kyles backyard and rushed to the school. Since Cartman and the rest of Kupa Keep is hiding out in the school. Everyone charged the front but to be quick pushed back outside. 

 

Seems like Cartman had higher defenses to the school, either way, you took Stan with you as you traveled to the back of the school. The leader of the goths gave you a key for the door. 

 

You wanted to question them, but thought against it. Having Stan next to you, it definitely brought something interesting. He was able to hold his own, which is something you liked. 

 

Fighting through the school's hallways, fighting through Kupa Keeps soldiers. It was something you didn't think would make everything fun. 

 

As you trudged through with Stan, fighting through the gingers or hallway monitors, you made it to the center of the school. Seeing every side of you pinned or blocked made you realize that you might have to do things. 

 

Grimly you took your axe out and whacked through the wooden table. When you made enough room for you to walk through, you punched the nearest kid. Activating the fight, Stan stood next to me. Twirling his sword, he held it defensively as I pulled out my axe. 

 

Seeing the kids pulling out their respective weaponry, you attacked the Archer with the axe. Chopping his bow in half. Seeing his weapon no more, he was immediately disqualified to join the fight. He begrudgingly left the fight as he kicked the dirt and rumble, while Stan and I were dealing with his companions. 

 

Stan taking his turn, he rushed to the biggest soldier with a gas mask. You can see he used his strongest hit. It connected with a ‘twack’ sound. It wasn't enough to bruise, but enough to get red skin. Stepping back, we let the enemy take their turn. 

 

As we blocked their strongest hits and attacks, we rushed with our stronger hits. Hearing the sickening and repetitive ‘twick’ and ‘twack’ sounds echo throughout our fight until we stood victorious.

 

We saw Butters running through the second main doors. He said something but I wasn't focusing on it. Turning my attention to the main doors, we pulled stuff off the doors and opened it for our allies. 

 

We walked to the second main doors and opened it. Seeing Butters not run with his allies, instead he took his fighting stance. He was facing you. You felt sorry. You weren't devastated, but you guess and assumed correctly that you will have to fight Butters. Taking your stance next to Stan, we fought as everyone else ran forward with the charge. 

 

When it was just us, we fought. Not holding anything back. You knew Butters fighting moves. You swung harshly to Butters as he blocked your attack. Stan ran up behind you as he took his strongest swing on Butters. It only did was scratched him. 

 

Sensing this was going to be a long fight, you needed to fight with all your might. However its was Butters turn and he summoned lighting to his hammer. By the time he pointed it to you, you didn't have enough time to block. 

 

You refused to scream, as pain ran its course. Not realizing that, this pain isn't going away, and there was a lot of liquid running down your face. Touching your face, you could feel a warm liquid gushing somewhere, but you couldn't find the source. You could hear Stan and Butters talk, but you were more focused on the pain and the warm liquid. Your hands began searching until you felt a stabbing, throbbing, aching, torturous pain etched through your muscles. Through your nevers. 

 

You felt the need to scream, but you couldn't find the voice to scream. You quickly realize the warm liquid, when your hand was away from your face, you dumbfounding, realized it was blood. You were bleeding! 

 

Bleeding from your eye! You still couldn't scream. Couldn't form the words or sounds to scream. It hurt, but you needed to focus on the fight. Ripping your shirt, you gauge your eye, hoping this pain will end.  Looking at Butters, you don't realize how blurry your vision was. You could see Butters showing mercy. But you to pass on. 

 

Stan said something but you can't hear him. Everything is ringing. Everything has slowed down. You helped Stan as he slashed and swung his sword around as I weakly throw all my effort into my axe.  Unknowingly from your daze, you dropped your axe. But when the battle ended, Stan quickly rushed to me. Grabbing my face, checking my wound as my vision made colors blur into one solid color. You could hear Stan saying something in worry. But you sat there, let Stan tend to you wound. 

 

You still could find the voice to scream, even if Stan was being gentle with me, to my eye, it pained me so much that I could feel something ran down the other side of my face. You silently worried you were bleeding somewhere else, but instead you found out you were crying. They were tears. They just ran freely, as much as the blood. 

 

Stan took you to the nearest water fountain, as he helped washed some of the blood away. When he realized it wouldn't stop, he ripped his cape again into a shorter length, he wrapped it around my eye. 

 

“You can leave New Kid. Since your eye is injured. Kyle will understand.” 

 

Hearing his pure worry and sadness wash over you, you shook your head. You have a job to finish. Once this is finished you can then worry about your wound. Seeing you shake your head in disagreement, he nonetheless let you lead him as he stood next to you. 

 

As you got to the second floor, you could see kids being ‘healed’ while others were fighting. You helped some of the healers with stuff you don't use. Seeing as you lost your weapon, you grabbed a “dead" soldiers weapon. As many fighters heal, there were still some getting knocked out. Seeing the circle of bloodshed, you walked all the way until you see Kyle and the other kids gathered around the fourth grade door. 

 

Kyle turned around to greet us until his eyes blown open. Rushed over asking what the hell happened to my eye. After Stan explained, he could see that I was still going to go through this. Sensing this, he nodded his head and explain that the fatass was in that room. 

 

Walking over to the door, you opened to see Princess Kenny, Paladin Butters, Tweek, and Token. Butters still looked gravely injured. And there in the center between them all, stood Cartman. 

 

“Great job Douchebag, now betray them.” 

 

“Don't listen to the fatass, New Kid. Kick his ass.”

 

“Don't worry new kid, I can see the elves used their mind tricks on you. Shake it off and fight for me douchebag.” 

 

Without a second doubt, I walked over to Cartman. Seeing his eyes brighten up with the fact that I might join his side, seeing that too smug of a smile etched to his face. It wided as I got closer. But I raised my fist as he looked surprise. To see his emotions play through his eyes were so much satisfying, that I let my fist connect to his face. 

 

Hearing the crunch of my fist to his lower jaw was so perfect that I waited for him to get up. Seeing him stumble with his own body made me realize that punching him was worth it. I stood there wait for his stupor to end, when it did, he hurriedly got up. He expressed and exploded his emotions and thoughts to me as I gave zero fucks.

 

“I friend you first before anyone else, I let you join the game. I trained you to fight for the Human side. I let you join my side when you barely started out. And this is the thanks I get.” 

 

He spoke venomously and the hatred with each word, but I wasn't going to give a fuck. Because fuck him. 

 

Channeling my anger, I focus my sole attention to Cartman. We rushed and hit each other. Throughout our fight, he poke my wrapped eye, feeling pure pain rushed through my whole face. I struggled not to cover my hand. It would mean getting rid of my defense. Forcing my attention away from my bleeding eye, I hit with vulgar, anger, vexed hatred that bloomed and sprout through my hits. 

 

Feeling my sword hit Cartman's body, hearing the sickening noises it produce. Hearing my own heart, hearing its beat. Feeling my heartbeat as it echo through the rest of my body. My veins pulsate with each beat of my heart. 

 

Throwing my strongest hit, with all my energy, my strength, my motivation, I landed the final blow. 

 

Let it sink into Cartman's skin, I won victoriously. The goth kids gkt inside and searched the room, as I could feel Stan’s and Kenny's eyes were on me. Ignoring them, I looked at the wall. Feeling every little pain, but feeling it only coming from one spot, I tried to ignore it. 

 

“What?” 

 

Snapping back to the conversation, goth spoke to Kyle as Cartman said something. Seeing Cartman getting up and ignoring you as they both rushed out the room. Stan looked at you as you stared at the wall behind him. He turned around and chased both Cartman and Kyle. As everyone else left except for Kenny. Butters feeling ashamed, left when the other two left. 

 

“What happened to you Paul?” 

 

Feeling his hand on your arm, you didn't move an inch. Instead you calmed down a little as he searches your face. Seeing his hands go past your head, you could feel the cloth heavyweight withdrawn from your left eye as Kenny saw the destruction of what's left. Seeing his expression clouded over, as his eyes search your closed eye. 

 

He threw the dirty cloth away, search for another thing to cover your left eye, but you quickly gave him your cape before he rips up his dress. Nodding your head, he wordlessly ripped your cape as he wrapped it more thoroughly. The rest, I tied it around me as a cape again. 

 

He didn't say anything, but his eyes said everything that he couldn't express in words. You gently pulled him into a hug, it was short and quick. I gave him a small smile, it lingered on my face for a little while. But I grabbed his hands as I lead him out of the room. Seeing no one here, you let Kenny lead you where the others were. 

 

“What took you so long, dickhead.” 

 

I gave him no explanation, because he didn't deserve it. I looked over to Kenny to see anger. He nonetheless, flipped Cartman out. Cartman seeing this was about to rise up to the challenge, until Kyle cut them both out. 

 

“We don't have time to for that you two. We’re looking for the stick. Focus.” 

 

Focusing my sights on a laptop, I tilted my head to the side as Kyle opened it to a skype call from Clyde. 

Seeing him in the game made you feel less guilty. But you stayed there, as he explained whatever to the kids. 

 

You could see how red Cartman face was. You weren't sure if it was from anger or something else, but you went with them as they trudged and angrily stomp to Clyde’s home. As we walk through the door, we saw was a giant castle made of cardboard. It was pretty cool looking. 

 

Nodding your head to the build, you silently gave respects to whom ever built this massive castle. And that's when you saw Clyde and Craig stood over at us at the peak of his tower. You could hear something to my side, but soon enough it was only me. But I continued to stare at the castle. However when Clyde came down, he saw me as well as Craig. They were both saying something but you paid them no mind. 

 

Seeing Clyde give you this look, you spoke softly to them. 

 

“Nicely done with the castle, tower thing. Well goodnight.” 

 

Quickly turning around, they were both stunned as you left their house. You rushed to your home, luckily though your mother and father were not home right now. They were heading to a business trip. 

 

Or at least that's what the note said when you read it. Realizing you're home alone, you pulled your home and googled how to heal your eye. As you follow the video, you can see how bad the damage was. Seeing its scars stretched for miles, everything looked looked red, puffy, and bad. 

 

The scar barely past my nose but it stretched to the end of my cheek. It also reach over my both my left ear and wrecked my left eyebrow. Either way it was a wreck. That's when I hear something knocking my bedroom window. Walking in my bedroom, I saw Kenny hanging on the tree as he taps at my window. 

 

Confusingly, I opened the window as he climbed in. As he did, he immediately lead me into my bathroom. Seeing your phone on the counter, he could see where you left off. He ushered you on the toilet seat as he patched your eye up. When he finished with your eye, he carefully wrapped your eye. 

 

“So Paul, will you tell me how you damaged your eye?” 

 

“Stan and I were fighting Butters when he summoned electricity and shot it at me. Stan was quicker at dodging it, I wasn't so lucky.” 

 

I spoke softly, not because I'm unsure of my feelings, but because I’m not sure how to handle with the idea that, that lightning was very much real and it hurts. There's wasn't much extra thought to it, but the fact that there's a possibility that anyone of their moves has the potential to be real things. 

 

Like fire. Or like Butters summoning lightning. Either way, Kenny is here. As he continued on with my wounds, he stayed a bit silent. I was so far in my own head, coming up with something. Anything but I had nothing. 

 

Nothing. Very much nothing. Not a single thought. Not a single chance to voice my opinions. No voice to answer me. I silently sighed, more to myself than to Kenny. 

 

Once he was finished, he ushered me to my room. Following his pushing, I laid on my bed as he sat next to me. 

 

“Your eye is clearly damaged. You might be blind. Or at least be color blind.” 

 

You didn't want to hear anything else. No more about your eye! You give zero shit about your eye! It's already gone! That isn't what's making you emotional! 

 

Internally yelling your thoughts to Kenny but no voice to voice your concerns to Kenny. Either way, you gave up voicing them. Eventually. 

But you to put your hand on his shoulder. 

 

Gently you squeezed his shoulder, hope this convey all and none of my emotions to him. But knowing me, not really. He might get the wrong idea but it's something even if it's wrong. Feeling Kennys hand on top of yours, you gave him a gentle smile. 

“It's alright Kenny. It's just an eye. I'll live.” 

 

Softly speaking my opinions to my own self, without a single care, he gave me this look but I let go of his shoulder. However his grip on my hand was strong. You could tell he wasn't going to let this slide.

 

But he didn't speak. Not a word, but his eyes say all. There very clearly was anger. Or at least disagree to my opinion. Eventually he let go, rolling over you tapped at your bed. Hoping this sends enough to invite him to your bed. Sleep was calling to you. 

 

He shook his head against your invite. But he held a small smile to you. 

 

“Need to head home. Just wanted to check on you.” 

 

Nodding your head at him, he got up and left through your window. As he fell down a certain feet, he ducked and roll through the snow. You could feel a smile ghosted your face. As you watched him walked further and further away from your home, you locked the window and ahead straight to sleep.


	23. Jesus Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to the girls. Like I love them but sometimes they make me feel dumb.

You silently wished for whatever god could turn off that light, but sadly it glowed brighter across my eye. I groaned angrily, turning my body over, I could hear my phone buzzing with so much activity. I wanted to ignore them, but it only increased for the past two minutes. 

 

Sighing loudly, you roughly threw yourself out from the comforting covers and looked at your phone screen. Cartman was spamming your facebook page. So is Al Gore. What's new. Realizing how cold the air was, you looked down to find yourself in briefs and just only briefs. 

 

Great. Begrudgingly, you went into the bathroom to see what you have could apply to your eye. Finding out quickly, since your family isn't home, you can't go to the doctors for an eye appointment. Sighing loudly, you nonetheless found out that ice could help but the rest you have to suck it up. 

 

Well ibuprofen would work for dulling down the pain. Groaning, I pulled out the aid one kit and cleaned my damaged eye. Carefully cleaning and reapplying a new eye patch. I struggled to not rub my eye. As I continued my hard work, someone pounded on my door as I cleaned my mess. 

 

I walked down stairs, forgetting I'm only in my underwear. I opened the door to see literally in order Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Butters, Kenny, Token, Jimmy, and Tweek. You were barely awake for this bullshit. But it appears that my lack of dressing made a few of them chuckle. 

 

You sighed, as left your door opened for them. Seeming to get the message, they walked inside. Though some of the other boys blushed a little. Not much. Though Tweek looks like a tomato. As well as Butters. Either way, they were inside your home as you walked upstairs got giving a fuck. 

 

Grabbing your D&D outfit and quickly putting it on. When you came downstairs, Kenny checks you with his eyes. Which you understand. Walking inside your kitchen, yanking out a towel, you used it to house some ice. 

 

“We don't have all day, Douchebag! We got a meeting to go to. So hurry the hell up.” 

 

Silently you gave Cartman the middle finger as you placed the ice over your eye patch. 

 

“Oh stop being a cry baby. It's just a little wound. Hell it's a scratch.”

 

That's when Kyle and Stan defended for me. But I decided to say fuck it. Ripping off my eye patch, I said very calmly. 

 

“Look at  **my** eye and tell that shit to my face with the  **straightest** and  **deadest** tone you can give me. Otherwise you can suck off all the puss from my eye, you cock sucking bitch. I  **will** take my damn time. Now sit your petty ass down on my couch and  **shut the fuck up** for a solid ten minutes.” 

 

That stopped everyone as I put down the towel as I search for the aid one kit. I can't reuse the eyepatch since its still bloody. Just when I found it, Kenny came up behind me and helped me apply a new eye patch. Sensing the air turning cold and so deadly silent. You didn't give anyone beside Kenny a single glance. 

 

Once the new eye patch was on, you placed the cold towel over your eye in hopes to chill out the pain. And refusing the rub it. But dear god does it sting! 

 

And itches like a cunt too. Silently angrily, you found some ibuprofen. Looking at the bottle, understanding what you have is a different experience. So you decided, to cut the pill in half. Carefully place the towel out of the way, you chopped the pill. And quietly hope that god will listen to your thoughts. Once everything was finished, you gave Kyle and Stan a nod. As well as Butters. 

 

Grabbing what you need, everyone got up and we went straight to Kyles home. Almost everyone had a buddy next to them. That until, Kenny tapped at your shoulders. Looking at him, he typed out a text to you. 

 

:Hey Paul, you good? Your eye still hurting?: 

 

:Yeah, it  **is** only recent Ken. So yeah its gonna hurt.:

 

:Didn't know your a briefs kinda dude.: 

 

:Only if I'm lazy as hell which I am. Is that really what you focused on? My underwear?:

 

:Phffff no dude.: 

 

:Sure, right: 

 

“Oh my gwad, why not you two suck each other off you fags.” 

 

Feeling every strain of hate in my fiber being rise up, but all I said however I add a smirk with it. 

 

“You only said that, just to watch us fuck. So who is really calling who the fag. I suggest you to either kill me or shut the fuck up.” 

 

Seeing him being a bit stumble over his voice was clear that I won that battle, which was not needed but I kept it clear. As we made it inside on Kyle's home, we trudged into the backyard to listen to the meeting. As this went on, Cartman kept interrupting Kyle. It continued this way until finally you were given a mission by both groups. 

 

Silently, you picked Butters to be your buddy which shocked Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. Since they know what the hell had happened to my eye. Butters as well looked shocked, he numbly nod his head quietly. 

 

Once you were both outside Kyle's home, you were about to say something only for Butters to interrupt you. 

 

“I understand if you got me out to kick my ass and tell me we aren't friends.” 

 

Dumbly, you raise one of your eyebrows to Butters. That's when you shake your head and softly speak. 

 

“No, I'm not here to kick your ass nor to tell you that we aren't friends. In fact it's the exact opposite. I was going to say that I'm not mad at you. I never was.” 

 

The last sentence was so soft that the clouds could hear it. Probably even god, but right now, you need to make it clear to Butters you were never mad at him. In fact you have forgiven Butters. You never hated him, since it was only fair. 

 

You weren't quick enough to block his attack. And at you were the enemy after you summoned the goth kids to Kyle’s backyard instead of Cartman’s. 

 

You were both silent for a while, until you turned to look at Butter. Seeing his eyes red and puffy, you pulled to a hug. 

 

Gently rubbing his back as he cried for a little bit. Seeing his brightest and gentlest smile to you made you happy that he also wasn't mad at you. Once he was done crying, we both walked over to where to find someone to help us with getting the girls to join. 

 

We searched high and low but we couldn't find where to get the girls to join. Not just that, but we needed to find them and we couldn't. None of the guys knew where they were hiding at. Softly you both sat at the bench near the mayor's building. You both sat in silence thinking who to talk to but then I saw a girl I recognized. She said she owns us!

 

Jumping off the bench, I walked over to her. Holding out the note for the girls, she immediately understood.

 

“The girls could possibly help, but they have important matters. Maybe you can help them! But in order to get there, you need to wear this blindfold and your friend will have to wait here until we get back.” 

 

Looking back at Butters he smile and said something along the lines of ‘go ahead’. Understanding what I need to do, I nod my head to her as she placed the blindfold. She lead me through somewhere. You could hear kids playing. 

 

As you entered in somewhere, you could hear someone slamming something on something solid. When the blindfold was off, you could see a whole courtroom fill with girls. There was a lot of girls you don't recognize. 

 

You stayed silent as you were soon greet to the floor. Handing off the note to one of the girls as they handed it down the to leader. As she read it, you noticed a lot of High school musical cast members. However it was only the males, which meantly was something. 

 

Not unexpected. Not creepy. It just there. That generally it. By the time you were done looking at cast members of shows you know, the leader speaks. 

 

“Im sorry new kid. We can't help you right now. However I do think you can be of some help to us. Recently someone has been spreading rumors about one of our girls being spotted at the abortion clinic.”

 

The leader spoke with genuine worry. That when one of the girls spoke up. She sounded gravely sad. 

 

“I never went to the abortion clinic!” 

 

Silently, you could help but think, why. I mean sure someone could have hated on the girl, but thats still rude. Even if you hated their damn guts. 

 

“We won't be able to help you until we find out which one of our friends is a two timed face bitch. New kid, if you help us with this, we promise we will join your game. Right now, we need you to pretend that your BeBe’s boyfriend, and you want to get her a birthday present but you don't know what to get her so you asked the person whom we believe is the one spreading the rumors around.” 

 

Jesus Christ, slow down! I can barely keep up! I feel stupid, like very stupid. Not from listening to them. But the fact that she is speaking so fast is what stumping me into oblivion. 

 

Christ need to focus on the conversation. I might have missed something important.

 

“We need you to chat with her. Once she confessed that she is spreading the rumors and who will be flirting with you, her boyfriend will realize she is a dumb bitch.” 

 

You could help, but be that one meme where there's a dude that blinks a couple of time and looks at least a little shocked and continues to blink. I feel like that. Just that.

 

You stood there stupidly, until the girl you save come into your view. She puts on the blindfold and leads you back where you first met her. 

 

Understanding that she will take you back to the girls hideout. You have an idea where they are. But you need to wait to see where that leads us. 

 

Butters walked up to you and gave you a questioning look. Looking at him with only one eye, you spoke for him to hear. 

 

“We got a long day ahead of us, Butters.” 

 

You sighed softly and annoyingly. Well today won't be boring as hell.


	24. Shit scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mighty big jump! We basically skipped some important shit but nahhhhhhhhh

As we walked back into the park, I could see a girl. In fact, it's the person I was looking for. There wasn't much for a playground, besides a slide and such. Walking over to the girl, you hold up your phone as she read through your message. 

 

As she introduce herself, she began her spill about her personal opinion about Bebe. Something you clearly never asked for, but you still got her opinion. As she continued on and on, you were internally thinking about how this is probably the most normal thing here, which this also internally brought you the biggest headache ever. 

 

That's when her expression changed and you could hear one of the other girls saying something. Noticing how Butters look and how the girl ran off. You weren't even sure if she is the ‘two-timing-backstabbing-bitch’ as they say. Yeah, she talked a lot but none of what she said is really backstabbing, it more like ‘I dislike your face, hair, make-up, and your personality.’ 

 

Not the ‘I hate your damn guts that I will tell this stranger about the shits you do that if you want any kind of relationship with this person is gone.’ 

 

That's when someone hit you right upside the head. Glaring at whoever the fuck hit you, it turns out to be the girl’s boyfriend. You sighed loudly and decided was to kick his balls so hard that they will be a new shade of purple. 

 

Still keeping your glare, you made every swing of your sword hit like a truck. Yes, it might be slow as hell, however you wanted to kick this kids ass and to get it over with. 

 

Keeping your feet apart, one leg bent, other outstretched, you leaned forward with the sword weight onto your arms. You focused another slow attack. But it did triple the damage as I swung so hard that I dislocated his jaw. 

 

Good, maybe he could fuck off. As he laid there KO'd, you decided to pay a visit to the girls one more time. As you got closer to her, she pulls out the blindfold. 

 

“I remember one of the guys blindfolding me.” 

 

Silently, you could tell you weren't going to like that conversation. Anything dealing with Cartman was going to be a nope. But as Annie? I think the blindfold girl’s name is Annie. Either way, Annie blindfolded you and lead you back to the ‘super secret’ hideout. 

 

As you entered into the room, you could hear girls whispering, hushing, or chatting quietly to each other. As Annie took off the blindfold, you could see all the girls in order. Weirdly enough, they told you about their findings and whatnot. 

 

However they mentioned abortion clinic. That sent chills down your spine. It also left a red flag over your head, because if you heard the other girls outside of south park talk about it. It was something not lightly to talk about. 

 

Silently you screamed which only made your headache worse but they are going to have to send you in there. But the problem was that you didn't look like girl, so they excitedly announced that ‘you’ was getting a ‘makeover’ which silently made you shudder. You wanted to flee, but you  **need** to do this to get the stick of truth back. 

 

Silently you were going to make Cartman pay with his blood. You silently swore an oath to take a drop of blood. You didn't care where, just as long as  **he** bleeds you were fine with that. Besides it  **is** his fault that he ‘banded’ Clyde from playing this game. 

 

As you stood there, chest free from your shirt, pants no longer an option, and your classic 3D glasses gone. They did try to take the eye patch away, but you caught their hand and gave them the darkest glare you could muster. Which worked, you were internally grateful for whatever god heard your pleas. 

 

As they dressed you up repeatedly with different outfits, shoes, hairs, and makeup. You couldn't help but feel internally annoyed. You didn't want to go, but here you are. 

 

Once they were done, you struggled walking in high heels. In fact you fell on your ass so much that your ass muscles were crying. But eventually you got an idea how to move in them, but nothing extreme. As they lead outside their secret base, you all stood outside of the abortion clinic. 

 

You felt dread sweep into your muscles, bones, and soul. That's when the girls were all shouting or excitedly said ‘hey’ to another girl. Judging by how two of the girls were forcefully smile, you could tell that they were not kind to her. However you gave her a small smile. Nothing big, just a ghostly smile. 

 

Once she was gone, they told me their plan to get the info. When they leave, it was only Butters and I. You wanted to rip off the wig. Destroy the shoes. You actually enjoy the dress. Well maybe not out in public, but it's a pretty looking dress. 

 

“You look amazing Paul.” 

 

Butter spoke cheerfully, as you stared into his soul. You wanted to reach over and hug him. You weren't sure why you needed to hug him, but the feeling was strong. However you ignore the feeling and marched inside the clinic. The lady in front of the clinic said something as you nodded whatever the question was. You felt sick. 

 

Hell you didn't feel right. Learning that Butters had to stay out there in the waiting room was clear. You still felt sick as you walked through the door. The room was moving in ways it shouldn't, feeling the ground move was unnatural. Feeling vomit reached your mouth, you stubbornly refuse to puke on the floor. Forcing the vomit back down, you steadily got up and walked a couple more inches until you saw a video camera. 

 

And least surprising a secured door. That what you were looking for, hopefully. But you turned and saw the room you needed to head in. As you stepping into the room, the doctor was there. 

 

Suddenly the air was so cold, you felt something over shadow you, engulfing your mind into fear. That it! You were scared. Hell nervous. You weren't sure what to do. It was somehow too much for you, you wanted to hide and cry. 

 

However, you put on your brave face and faced the inevitable doom. Either your caught red handed or your scot free. As he tells you some things, you stood there gently bouncing, fearfully you were rubbing your dress heim, you waited there awkwardly and quietly as he shuffles through something and noticed the lack of height you had. 

 

The surprise was there as he pulled up a booster seat. You were about to pull down your pants when one of the nurses said something. 

 

You were mentally scream in happiness. Grateful about not pulling down your pants, he rushed out without much. The nurse though, said something but I didn't pay it any attention as my eyes landed on a nurse uniform. Perfect! 

 

Once she was gone, she gently closed the door. Jumping down from the operation seat, you walked over to the uniform. You really liked that dress. However you have a mission to go through. 

 

Pulling off the dress and shoes, you replaced it with the nurses outfit. When everything was on, you left the room and immediately to the locked room. You heard the most deepest and scariest voice echo through the hall. It was so bad that you let out a couple of tear. 

 

Damn you robotic voice. Wiping the tears away, I walked inside hoping to never hear that voice. Once inside, you searched everything. Eventually you checked almost every nook and cranny, until your eyes land on the box. The only one on the floor. Filtering through until you landed on a file. Opening the file, it had everything you needed. But the problem was that, you couldn't carry this outside. 

 

You thoughts were immediately interrupted but a loud noise and a voice. You could feel something in your mind told you to rush. Your thoughts were going a mile per minute. Until you did the next best thing. You pulled the paper out and shoved them down in your underwear. 

 

Quickly forming it correctly without it being suspicious, you stopped touching yourself when someone landed right next to you. You jumped so high, that you could feel your heart stopped. You struggled breath in a matter of seconds. Every sound faded into nothing. It was eerie quiet. You could hear your heart beating so fast that your vision faded.


	25. Feverish ice cream

“What didnt think the kid was a pussy bitch.”

 

“Dad! Why were you are the abortion clinic?!”

 

“Shesh, I was y’know, I was in the neighborhood.”

 

I felt pure pain. But it wasn't bad, just my heart was hurting. Warning me to never do that again, which I silently and wholly agreed with that thought. 

 

You opened your eyes to see the ceiling, however it's not that unforgiving red ceiling. Instead it was a cream color. Unknowingly, you felt eyes on you. Turning your head over, you saw Randy and your companions. Cartman of course being the bitch he was started making fun of you. Which you got up so damn quick that you punched his lights out. 

 

That surprised everyone. Randy couldn't help but laugh as you flipped his ass off. You kept a glare at Randy as he suddenly stopped laughing. This was something new the other didn't know how to handle. Putting your hand down, you still continued to glare at him. Stan and Kyle started with something but you weren't focused. 

 

You didn't realize that you were one, in a nurses outfit, two wearing makeup, three there was something uncomfortable in your underwear, and lastly four you were wearing a wig. Everyone was silent for a good second. That's when you spoke up. 

 

“I swear if the girls need me to go back into the abortion clinic, I’ll beat Cartman a new shade of black, blue, and purple for this shit. Hell probably beat him where he bleeds like the damn pig he is.” 

 

Grumbling so lowly that they stayed quiet for a little bit. Kenny raised his eyebrows at you as he eyes shifted between you and Cartman. Pulling off his hoodie he pulled out his wallet. 

“I'll pay to see that.”

 

He was the first to break the silence as the other guys said something similar. But you had a mission to do. 

 

“Hey, why were you are the abortion clinic. I get the girls sent you but how did you get inside?” 

 

You raised your eyebrow as you looked at yourself. You gave a cocky smirk as you spoke. 

 

“Simple boys, it's called a makeover. The girls needed me to go inside to search under a name for someone. Because someone spread some ‘terrible’ rumor about one of the girls being spotted at the clinic when they never did. So as someone like me, I needed to go in. Because new face!” 

 

I mocked the last bit with a smile as I spoke in a lighthearted mood. But my cocky smile didn't leave. Rolling my eyes and my hand, I continued the story.

 

“I needed a new look and to go inside the clinic to get info. But I needed to act like someone who needed an abortion…” 

 

I stopped smiling as my expression turned into pure anger. I stared at Randy head on. Taking a deep breath I opened my mouth. 

 

“What in the fuck is with you and needing to scare the ever loving fuck out of my soul! Seriously, I saw Satan as he revived my ass!”

 

Stating very pissly towards Randy as he tried to look sheepish. You weren't going to let him off the hook. Oh no, this bitch was going to face your wrath. The others must have sensed death was coming since Kenny came over and dragged you away from Stan’s father. You wanted to shout some more but you needed to chill before going to the girls. 

 

“Never saw you this pissed.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

Mutteringly out pissly, you followed Kennys lead. But eventually in seconds you were calm enough that you lead Kenny to Annie. Once you do, following the rules, you allowed her to do whatever. You followed her as she direct you in front of the girls. Once you were in full view, they ask you where the info was. Putting hands down in your pants, you pulled out the info. 

 

They of course wasn't pleased. You gave it straight to the leader. She grimaced as she took the papers into her hands. 

 

Silently you hoped this was the end. As she looked through the paper she muttered to the other girls. As they did, you moved back from the podium. Just as you were merely a feet away they nonetheless stated out another problem. 

 

Feeling your headache resurface in tenfold, you calmly breath as they told you the problem. Which was understandable. But you were still pissed. 

 

However you let the girls finished their problems to you. However now, you needed to find out if anyone in south park knows this language. As you head back with Annie, you needed a break. 

 

Hell, you decided to take Kenny with you. He course was confused until you bluntly stated, ‘break now. Fuck the boys. Fuck the girls. You and me break now.’ Which he only nodded to you as you lead him to an ice cream shop. 

 

Getting your order you let Kenny order his own since he was giving you that said ‘bitch dont’. Raising my hands to him, he paid for his own. While he was scooping ice cream into two cones, you grabbed a bunch of napkins. You were a messy eater. 

 

Especially when it's chocolate, spaghetti, soup, or even cordon bleu. We sat outside, with ice cream, you told him the bullshit in the past few hours. Well excluding you being afraid in the abortion clinic. You couldn't help but think you could check yourself to a doctor. I mean, my bank account said I have a thousand dollars. 

 

“You know you should get your eye checked out, Paul. It could be the big problem if not taken care of.” 

 

You sighed, you agree silently but you weren't sure if Randy will come in and scare you back to hell. You couldn't look at anything too bright. As you ate the ice cream, you felt hot. In fact too hot, however the temperature is a nice chill. So it shouldn't be this hot. Hell thinking hurts. 

 

You could barely feel your muscles. Barely anything of yourself. My body felt heavy. Kenny looked at you as everything felt bad. Immediately, you realized that maybe you should head home. Finishing the rest of the ice cream, Kenny was watching you. 

 

You were about to move when Kenny forced you back down. Taking off his glove, he barely got to touch you as his eyes widen. 

 

“Holy shit Paul, your burning up! Let's take you home.”

 

Immediately you agreed as he kept you close to him as he took you home. Once inside he took off your eyepatch. You couldn't see what he saw but he looked a little mad. 

 

Sighing lightly. He began to clean your eye. You almost dozed off when the cold water touched your head. Feeling the wet rag gently washed your eye felt so good. 

 

You could barely hear Kenny as he said something. But you sit back up as he continued to clean your eye. When he stopped washing your eye, he gently dried it up. Once that was finished, he applied a new eyepatch. 

 

Pulling you up, you followed his lead until you made it to your bed. He disappeared somewhere as everything faded from view.


	26. Awaken the slumbering wolverine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is almost finished. There is like maybe 5~6 more chapters and then the real fun begins! >:D€

Waking up was annoying. Seriously, close the curtains. Grumbling out a muffled sigh, I opened my eyes to see Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny. 

 

Rolling your eyes, you slowly got up. However you noticed one of the dudes is holding a flashlight. 

 

“Great job wasting our time, Douchebag.” 

 

You sneered at the bastard, but immediately questioned to yourself ‘what the fuck does he mean?’. But you didn't have time for that. In a matter a second Stan showed relief. Curiously, you tilted your head at him. 

 

“Hey dude, you've been asleep for three days. We've tried to wake you up but you were out like, dead like.” 

 

Hearing this, you were surprised. How did a little fever broke out to be a three day sleep? Seeing Kyle ripped into Cartman for his comment earlier, it got you feeling relieved. Eventually Cartman left your house, which only left the three boys. That's when Kyle spoke out.

 

“Your fever broke out because your eye was infection. We had a doctor come to your house to figure out why. Your left eye got infected by the lack of medication.” 

 

Nodding your head at Kyle, you worried at the idea that your mother would've found out about your eye infection. That's when the next question came to mind, who paid for my medical need? Internally you were freaking out, but physically you were like an emotionless rock. 

 

Realizing you might be forced to stay in bed, however you need to finish your damned mission. Remembering the piece of paper, you pulled it out of- of… 

 

Feeling something was missing became a strong notice to you. But the guys were giving you this weird look which you sighed. Mentally you rolled your eyes and thought back where you last left it. 

 

But all that comes up was the girls. Realizing you might need to find that damned sheets of paper, which was your only lead to get the girls on your side. 

 

“I supposed none of your guys have this sheet of paper in another language. The girls needs it translated.” 

 

As Kyle raised his eyebrows, Stan gives this look that said something but your weren't able to identify it. However Kenny walked off for a few seconds, hearing paper being shuffled somewhere, he came back with the abortion clinic papers. You sighed happily. 

 

Good, you have it here. You don't have to go back to the girls. That's just simply embarrassing. As Kenny tried to hand you the papers you speak, hoping that one of them understand that language. 

 

“Alright, question guys. Do you happened to understand that sheet of paper?” 

 

You put all your faith that one of them would’ve understand that stupid piece of useless paper. I mean it's somewhat useful, but it wasn't to you. 

 

But as you watched them, you could see Stan trying to speak it which made your faith drop. As he continued to read it, it sounded horrible. But Kyle spared us the torture of listening to Stan. 

 

“Its Canadian French, you will only find that in Canada. However, you are in no shape to travel up north. So take some time off.” 

 

You wanted to grumble but you couldn't find it in yourself to grumble. However you did agree with Kyle to some degree. But the problem is we don't have time. Kenny sensing my thoughts, his body language changed. His face scrunch up as he stared at Kyle. 

 

“Kyle we don't have that kind of time to waste. But that doesnt mean I don't agree with you on that.” 

 

Kyle agreed to Kenny but putted up an argument with him. Thats was until Cartman cleared his voice, making it clear that Cartman has not left my house but instead left my room. He walked over to the guys while I'm still sitting on my bed. 

 

“He needs to go, Kyle. It's part of being a Dragonborn. We cannot halt his mission when Clyde still has the Stick of Truth.” 

 

As he said this, Cartman turned to face me as he pulled out a passport. You silently wondered how the hell is he holding one? Even how the hell did he get one? 

 

As Cartman handed you the passport, he continued on his speech as I checked the passport. Finding no picture of the person who once owned the passport. Instead finding only a name. Realizing you were going to have to go under another name. 

 

Great, but it needs to be done. You don't have time to get one, so you graciously accepted the gift from Cartman. Closing it real quick, Kyle was quick to rebuttal with another counter argument. That when Stan blew out a loud whistle, which silenced everyone. 

 

“Look Kyle, they are right. And you know it. We can't have Clyde holding the Stick of Truth any longer than necessary, not just that but Douchebag is the only one who can do that. So a day rest is needed, bht he needs to get this translated so we can have the girls on our team.” 

 

As Stan speaks truth, you could see Kenny in the background as he looks at both Stan and Kyle. Unsure as to why, but it makes you hesitate. His eyes, his expression, his body language says something. But it's hard to describe it. 

 

I needed to get up. Shuffling off the blankets, just as I placed my feet on the carpet, Kyle shouted at me. 

 

Looking at him, I was about to say something until Kenny grabbed my face and forcefully turned my face to his. I immediately closed my mouth as he checks my forehead. Probably checking for the three day fever. However he looked satisfied, presumably didn't need to keep me in bed. Because as soon as he removed his hand, he back over to the wall to lean on. 

 

Seeing that was my cue, I stood up. And started walking to my bedroom door. Seriously, you needed to pee, badly. Simply refusing something is never good.


	27. Canada's prince

After recent events, I started adding more pockets to my outfit. Pitting my medication in it, hopefully without another three day fever trip. Seriously, we don't have time with that. By the time I was finished with my upgrades, the guys were downstairs fiddling with the tv channels. 

 

I barely got to the first floor, until three out of the four showed any kind of emotions. Kyle walked towards me as Stan and Kenny stayed where they were. Cartman didn't even bother which I didn't care for the fatass. So we decided that Kenny will come with me, since he is has more training with medical. Or at least a better understanding of medical. 

 

With everything decided, we went out of my house and straight to camera store. I seriously couldn't remember the store’s name, by the time get got near the police officer. He wasn't smart but he had other talents, which is good. Taking a sharp right, I couldn't help but remember something. Well not really remember, but something was odd about this. Like I might have to do this again. 

 

Maybe under a different choice. I wondered what would happened if I choose one of the other classes instead of the one I picked. Shaking my head as we came into view of the shop. As we entered into the place, I walked to the front. Getting the dude’s attention, he talked about something until you pulled out the passport which seemed that he understood what was needed of him. Without much said, he told me to head out in the back. 

 

As he walked back, I saw a picture of the kid with his underwear outside. Huh, so a green ‘m’ was his logo. As well as a question mark. But in the background there were some others but the light shining on it made it nearly impossible to see the rest. 

 

Turning my attention away from the picture, I walked into the room. 

 

“Just stand between the two lights.” 

 

Nodding my head, Kenny stayed in the shadows as I stood between the two lights. As he took my first couple of pictures, it made the photograph ‘tsk’ed in disagreement. 

 

“Olay, not the outfit has to go. Don't you have another outfit?” 

 

I wasn't sure why my outfit doesn't work, but I had my other outfit under this one. Pulling off the layers, I stood with there with my purple hoodie and black pants. This seemed to put the guy in a better-ish mood. 

 

I know the purple won't mess up the focus on the camera. As he took the next couple of shots, he got a little bit more aggravated. As he told me another excuse however he wanted me without my shirt. 

 

I looked at this dude and could tell something was fishy. I continued looking down at this guy, figuring out why he needed me without my shirt on. So I shook my head in a disagreement. Pulling out my weapon, Kenny followed my lead. You didn't think pedophile live in South Park. Great something else to be cautious about. 

 

Well besides the weird green slime. As we looked at this dude, I decided to throw a tank hit. Pulling out my latest knife, I rushed at the dude, throwing myself up in the air, twirling at a standstill, with momentum on my side. It guided my knife to the guy, keeping me moving at a fast pace. Once my knife connected to the guy’s side, it cut through his shirt. And soon enough, I made a long cut on a decreasing line. 

 

Smiling at myself, I stood back with Kenny. Seeing Kenny pull out his bow and arrow, laying attacks but the last was a flip forward which honestly looks badass. Turning my attention to the dude, you saw him come over with his camera and took more pictures, however another dude leaped out from behind the boxes and knocked him down on the ground. Skidding the camera elsewhere in the room. 

 

Hearing fist connecting to face I walked backwards, letting the grown adult deal with the pedophile. I started searching for the camera. Pulling out my phone’s flashlight, shining it all over until I saw a small boxy like shape poke a little outside the big boxes. Walking over, ignoring the fight, I found the camera. Was about to turn off my flashlight until I felt a hand touch me, but it was too big to be Kennys. Turning my face over I saw the pedophile. 

 

I quickly twirled my flashlight towards the mans face which momentarily blinded him. Seeing the ladder next to me, I quickly pushed it over and pulling my knife out quickly, I searched for Kenny to find him knocked out. Great alone with a pedophile. The other adult was also knocked out but was behind a few boxes. Seeing him getting up, I needed to plan what I needed to do. 

 

Seeing the giant lights, a paint can, and the Christmas tree glass bulbs, I immediately got a plan. As he got up, I rushed to the giant lights and moved one to the guys face. 

 

With him distracted, I moved to the next light and turned it to his direction, seeing him struggle for a bit. I quickly grabbed the paint can, finding out it was semi full, I used it to my advantage. Not even checking to see if the lid was closed, I twirled to towards the guy’s position. Realizing how high I aim, I surprisingly got a head shot. Forcing the dude to back off, I rushed to the Christmas tree, pulling to glass bulbs off, I chucked them to the pedophile. 

 

Seeing the glass shattering around him, it would only slow his down. I tried coming up with another idea, I began another search around the room. But only finding more boxes. 

 

There better be something good. Digging through the boxes, I could only find garland. As I turned to see the dude getting up slowly. Turning my attention over to the garland, I grab a handful as I hear the guy muffled out a scream as there was glass cracking noise. 

 

Quickly making a shitty lasson, I twirled to see how it does. Finding out it was okay, and it should last. Seeing the guy was up, but without glass digging into his hands, I threw the lasson over, once it made it under the guys shoulder, I yanked quickly. Tightening the hold, I yanked once more making the guy drop down to his glass covered hands. Digging the glass further into his hands, I ran over him, forcing him on the floor. I tied the garland around the guys legs. 

 

Hearing him grumble out some kind of complaint, I quickly jumped back on his back, forcing him down once more. I ran back over to the ladder, I dragged it over to the guy. Never realizing how heavy it was, I had drop the ladder back down. Where's that paint can? Out from the corner of my eye, I ran over to it. Seeing the paint spill over and splatter over bits of the wall and floor, I grabbed its handle and rushed back over to the guy.  

 

Once I did, I pulled the paint can over my head and slammed it on the pedophiles head. Knocking him out for good. By that time, I saw the other man, quickly pulling the paint can back to my side, he said “Let's get this picture thing over with”. 

 

Which I wholeheartedly agree with. But he had to readjust the giant lights again, and a swift click, it was all over. Thank god, I soon enough realized my buddy Kenny was still KO’d. Rushing over to him, sliding on my knees, I checked him over. Pulling his hood off, I checked his pulse. 

 

I waited for a bit until I felt his heart pumping. Releasing a graceful and relief breath. Remembering the camera, I walked back over to it and taking it off the floor. Deciding quickly I picked up Kenny and carried him back to my house. When I came back, leaving both Kenny and the camera, I decided that I’ll take Stan instead. Sending a quick message to Stan, I left to Canada with Stan. As we stood in front of the lost forest, I followed by heading north four times. 

 

As we made it through, I could see the border guard. When we got closer it asked for my passport, which I handed it over. Checking through the data, he allowed us through, grateful to make it inside the Canadian border, we walked to our first city. Hearing how the town was bustling, I could see a castle. Walking over to it, I thought someone was going to stop us, however no one did. Taking this as a sign, we walked inside seen how lushish the inside was, the guards from either side just stood there. Realizing this as a big deal, we walked calmly until we made it into the throne room. 

 

Not knowing who the two were on the throne seats, I bowed to them. Once introductions were made, I handed them the papers, hoping they would translate it. But the Prince didn't. Instead, he told me this language is only in certain spots in Canada. 

 

I wanted to rip my hair out. But I kept my cool as the Prince told us what to do, we left. Getting our pictures taken, I got Stan and I some more things. Hopefully understanding the place. Well more like knowing where to go, but by the time everything was said and done, it quickly grew night. 

 

Realizing theres no hotel rooms, we were going to have to spend the night outside the town. Stan of course was getting sleepy, which is understandable. So was I but I needed to make sure we will be fine. Making it to a certain parts of the woods, I made us a camp and some pine needle beds. Seeing the night sky was so beautiful. With the milky way shining through the sky, I could feel something was opening their arms to me.

 

But no one was there besides Stan and I. Focusing, I mentally saw my mind traveling, it looks weird. As everything came into focus, I could see Kenny awake in his home, looking at the night sky. And someone was with him. Realizing the little pigtails were Karen. 

 

Silencely I wished him to sleep, as if he had heard you, he yawned tiredly and laid down with his little sister. As you opened your eye since the other was in an eyepatch. Noticing a soft glow around you, but something was glowing stronger. Looking down you could see your left hand etched in pure white glow, with a circle but a butterfly right under it. Once the soft glow around me ended, so did the hand glowing, however instead of disappearing, it turned black. 

 

You tried to rub it off with friction, spit, and water but it couldn't come off. Hell it didn't even smudge! As if it's there forever. Either way, I decided to sleep this freak out. Laying my body down on the pine needle bed, I closed my eye and dreamed peacefully.


	28. Happier

When we woke up, the tattoo is still there. I'm going to call it that since its forever on my hand since nothing could get rid of it. Putting gloves on, I pulled out some things to eats until Stan woke up. 

 

When we finally did get to leave, we had to travel out some other town to hopefully translate the paper. As we entered into an new town, least surprising thing was some dead guy. But I felt sorry for them, however I need to get this mission done. It seriously needs to be done. 

 

Entering into the hall, hopefully he was the guy that was supposed to help up. But as we got close he started talking about not being able to help us. I was a little mad, but very curious to know why. Stan was my voice. He asked all the questions we needed and a few more which were not needed but it gave us an idea. 

 

Searching and killing the bears was needed, and finding them wasn't so hard, but you hated them. Stan and I struggled at the last bear, after attacking nonstop, its became very tiring. 

 

But Stan was able to land the final blow. And then everything followed one after another, but by the time we came back we were sent on another goose chase. 

 

\----------*time skip*------------

 

After dealing with everyone's missions in Canada, however it was time to head back home. Taking our time, we finally made it to the border control. Walking through it, we head straight out of the lost forest. 

 

When we made it back, I told Stan to head on back home. He needed a bath as much as I did. Not getting an answer from Stan, I turned to see he was no longer in my company. Good. 

 

As I head back home, mother and father still isn't back. I was surprised. Taking myself up the stairs, I saw my bed was made, which I assumed I left it like that. However judging from the lack of items I had laying around, I wasn't sure. 

 

I grabbed clean clothes and bumped myself onto someone. Looking ahead, I saw Kenny. Surprised to see him back in my house, though I wasn't sure what he needed, but hopefully it will be after a bath. 

 

Seeing his face morphed in pure disgust, he covered his nose and spoke through his mouth. Seeing this, I chuckled quite loudly, I haven't seen Kenny in so long that I almost forgot what he looked like.  

 

He looked a bit surprised by my sudden laughter. After a bit, I calmed down enough that I walked around him and straight into the bathroom.

 

After a deep cleansing, every inch of skin, thoroughly scrubbed and cleaned enough that light bounces off it. Hell you could make a cigarette on my body and it even made a stain. Even with a the ashes, it wouldn't stain my polished skin. 

 

When I did leave, I felt the cold air skin right into my pores, knocking the wind out of my lungs. When I came down stairs, I swore I saw Kenny watching porn on the flat screen tv. Feeling bothered, I quickly grabbed whatever and head straight to my room. Even when I was hiding, I could hear the noises, causing the blood to rize to my face. 

 

I knew I was blushing very brightly. I could feel the heat bouncing off my face and onto my hands. Putting on a pair of headphones, I didn't know the guys were trying to facebook me. 

 

Going through every post, every spam, every message they left on my page. It was ridiculous, personally. Knowing the damned paper was finally translated, I felt pure bliss that I didn't know Kenny was looking at me through my bedroom door. I just needed to relax, and laying on my bed, listening to some Lofi music. It was pure bliss. 

 

With the nice saxophone jazz playing through softly, the piano with its soft melodies, I wouldn't have noticed Kenny laying next to me, looking at my phone, and see my headphone jack was semi in my phone. Meaning he could hear the same thing as I am.

 

But I didn't so, not realizing how close Kenny was, he laid down next to me, saying something that was unhearable. Something that didn't stick. That's until he gently touched my arms, feeling a strangers touch, it brought me out of my dazely calm stage. Looking at him, he made motions with his hands, following them, it clicked that he could hear what I did. 

 

Sighing softly, I take the headphones off and unplug the headphones. There wasn't much, but to sit back and listen to the smooth jazz playing through. Hearing Kenny’s soft chuckle pulls you back into the awaken state, I could see his phone looking dead at me. Rolling my eyes, I flipped off Kenny as he did something to his phone. 

 

After a while, there was a single ding, but I knew it was going to turn into multiples. As I had thought of it, the phone dinged as if it was going out of style. But I continued to ignore the dinging noise, knowing it was facebook. 

 

Also knowing it was the other guys. Looking back at Kenny, I felt this shy like feeling in the back of my mind. But I felt pure happiness whatever he was doing. He looked super focused about it. Whatever it was, I could see those gorgeous blue eyes. Wild blond hair. Hell there was freckles on his face. I turn my attention back to the wall and listen to his calming breathing. Listening to the birds singing, to the wind singing along, to my heart beats, the breathing of my lungs. 

 

I couldn't help but feel like this was meant to be this way. I don't understand why, but I didn't bother questioning it. As I laid there, I felt my conscience drift off. Somehow, I heard the voice again, singing its song. 

 

_ “Walking down 29th and park _

 

_ I saw you in another's arms  _

 

_ Only a month we've been apart _

 

_ You look happier _

 

_ Saw you walk inside a bar _

 

_ He said something to make you laugh _

_ I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours _

 

_ Cause baby, you look happier, you do _

 

_ My friends told me one day _

 

_ I'll feel it too _

 

_ And until then I'll smile to hide the truth” _


	29. Losing my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I havent updated this. So heres a nightmare. Be warned, theres hints and somewhat graphoc sence

When the day came around I woke up, however instead of immediately getting up, I laid there. Letting myself relax a little longer, instead I felt a arm wrapped around my waist. Feeling myself almost panicking, I turned to see Kenny laying next to me. Taking a deep, calming breath, I start thinking what needs to be done. 

 

This is almost over... I'm nearly done with this game. I nearly done… I lay there thinking, but somehow the thought that this game is nearly finished left a hole inside me. I couldn't help but think at how my parents will argue more since the game will end. And how I'll be inside my house.

 

Thinking how Butters will be grounded in his home. Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan will play or do something without me. How the other kids will do other things while I'm at home with my parents, arguing every single day, trapped inside my home. 

 

I felt depressed thinking about it. Shaking my head, I carefully sat up on my bed without waking Kenny, I put both my hands on my face just to only drag it down my said face. Exhaling through my nose, I shook the thought out of my head. I'll cross that bridge when this game ends. 

 

That's when there was a slight weight being shifted on my bed. Looking over I nearly jumped out of my skin! It was my father, however there was something off about him. He was bloody, etched grin, and crazy look about him. 

 

He was walking over to my bed, I left fear rushing through my system. I turn and hurriedly shake Kenny awake, however he shook me off. Mumbling about something, but I shouted at him, telling him to wake up. 

 

But he continued to ignore me and hold me tighter in his grasp. I try to get out of his grip! He was stronger than he looks. Struggling through it all, however when I look up there stood a stranger looking dead to my eye. I could see how his pupils were so small, his icy blue sending me danger signs, his comical, outstretched, sinister grin made my mind scream! 

 

But I couldn't move! I am stuck seeing this menacing person, who was no longer my father but instead took another form in front of me. This large black sludge somehow merged itself another form. Seeing the black smoke roll off its form and nearly choking me, forcefully pinned by an unaware, sleeping Kenny. 

 

I tried to call out for help, but the neighbors lights stayed dark. There was no sound of life through their glass windows. I screamed for hours, or long enough that air was getting hard to breath. The black smoke was overpowering. It filled my room, however it was of no help. I lay there to the mercy of this black muck that stood over my body, I could feel its grin, feeling how it's smugness stenched of cheap cologne. 

 

All I could do was scream and cry, but for whatever reason, I couldn't cry. I could scream, but eventually it was no use. When the black, smoking, slime changes color and form, I could see it taking form of an older man, maybe his late 60’s, blue eyes, and a dark navy blue suit. 

 

It looked down at me, smiling widely as he- it dug his hands around in his pockets, producing out was a large knife. I tried to scream for help, to wake Kenny, to have my phone recognize my voice, or hoping the Scotch’s family will wake up from the racket, but it was too late. 

 

I felt pain etched into my gut, there was sound, but it was so much that I couldn't hear how sickening it sounded. All I could do was cry in pain, finally releasing my first tear in months. Let it free, it rushed down with no signs of stopping. As the pain from my stomach wasn't enough, the sick fuck decided to cut off my arms and legs, making me immobile, couldn't defend myself. 

 

I accepted my fate, but I silently cursed that piece of muck that I will bring hell! Hearing the knife connect to my neck, hearing the bone crushing, how wet and the smell. Dear god the smell! 

 

The putrid-smelling, reeking, gamey, nauseating smell of iron spread through my room, absorbing through the walls leaving this dried and crusty red puss. 

 

It was so much, that I woke up and roughly hit my head onto someone else head. Urgently, I jumped out of my bed and put a large distance between me and who or whatever was there. Pinning myself to a corner wall, I was shaking and dear god, I can smell the blood! I could hear the knife connecting to flesh and bone. 

  
  


The scraping noise echo through the room. Suddenly feeling deliriously, featherbrained, and frivolously, the room started taking weird slug like shape, warping, almost melting like shapes. I couldn't help but cover myself, shirking myself into the smallest I could be. 

 

I could only hear the knife cutting my skin. I felt so sick that I heaved what was once leftovers. It was so loud until something pulled me into a hug. I began to tussle under their arms. My fight or flight instincts, feeling spent, but ignoring the feeling I fought who ever it was. Until Kenny's voice final reached my ear. I could hear him over the murderous monster, I lessen my blows but I still tried to shove him off. 

 

But he only hugged me tighter as I struggled less and less. Slowly but surely, I could hear the sickening noise. Only my heavy breathing and Kennys. 

 

“Paul, its me. Kenny. Calm down dude, it's okay. Your safe.” 

 

Hearing him genuinely worried made me calm down further but I could feel the threat staring at me. Slowly I felt every overworked muscle lessen all the tension. The build up. It was too much. 

 

Quickly looking away, I used Kenny as a shield, wrapping my arms around him tightly, I silently prayed for help. Wishing this dream to end. Just end my misery, stop my suffering you sick fucks! 

 

I didn't wish to be tortured by those sick fucks! Hugging Kenny tightly like my life depended on it, I could feel him, hear his heart, I could hear his soft voice echo through my damned brain. 

 

Wishing him to end me. Eventually everything calmed down, my grip lessen, as everything faded to nonexistence. There was no dream, only a solid color. Black.


	30. Kings and Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS FINISHED FINALLY!!!! :D

After that freak show, I silently will admit, I don't know what the hell that dream was. However it somehow implanted itself so deep in my mind that I couldn't shake it away. But being awake now, I occasionally look over my shoulders, until we made it to the girls. I smiled realizing I was finished. 

 

As she takes us away from the mayor's building and into the girls HQ, they reread everything that was on that document. Every translated word, every sentence, every single paragraph. 

 

All that was done with my help and Stans. Stan needed to be credited as well since he was with me the whole time in Canada. Once they were finished, they tell me everything that had happened, which I was internally grateful that it is over and having their approval to join with us, there was only one thing left to do. 

 

When I exited without Annie blindfolding me, I got to see where the girls HQ was. When I stepped outside, I saw the playground. I chuckled quietly, realizing how simple it was. Shaking my head, I left quickly. As I rushed over to Kyle's house, my phone was spammed by Cartman and Kyle. 

 

Entering in Kyles backyard, Kyle gave a meeting, of course Cartman was a little shit, but what's new. 

 

Once everyone cheered, we marched our way to Clyde's base. Entering through the backyard, everyone attacked, raging an all out battle between Humans, Elves, and Darkness. Though I've noticed how there was some kids that was different. 

 

Forcing the gate down, with the girls help, we stormed through the front door. Having Butters with me made everything a little easier. With both of our attacks, we charged through every chasms and room, reaching to the top. With the final stretched, we were in a really big room. Looking around, there was nazi cows and that's when a voice spoke through the semi empty room. 

 

It was Craig, seeing him at the top, I waited as he flipped down. Trying the be cool, however it look weird. But I didn't have time to think as we were attacked by a level 13 thief, having Butters by my side, we were able to wipe Fieldspar on the floor. KO’d, I start trying to help the others get inside, as everyone crowd around the room, it was the final strike, the final push. 

 

Defeating Clyde's henchmen, I take Butters with me. As we take hastily ran up the stairs, we stood in front of Clyde, seeing the top of the tower looking out over South Park, I never realize how scary this was. But I was internally grateful that I wasn't afraid of heights. 

 

As everything went down, the fucker brought some old dude back from the dead. Not know who this is, I could hear the others being shocked and even angry. But I didn't have time for that, since Butters and I were in battle with this guy. 

 

I try to sidestep every attack, on the other hand, I still wasn't used to this guy’s attack. Seriously, I was getting but by this guy, but during one point, I was able to shake him off. 

 

Hearing him being surprised by me shaking him off, I see how stunned he was. Like he was the one doing the damage, realizing this zombie shit was taking over, I needed to focus. However everything hurts, I was struggling on surviving the next attack that never came. 

 

Hell, I was barely able to stay up. Feeling so much blood rushing out of me, I never realized how bad this was. Even if Butters healed me, it never stop. Even with the cure potion, it still didn't stop. 

 

Quickly seeing something to my right, it was very light, almost transparent like. I could feel its eyes watching me as I barely stand on my own feet. 

 

I forced myself to focus on Chiefs attacks, I let go of my very dangerous wound, and put everything into this one attack. This one strike. Shakily, I rushed at him, almost feeling like everything slowed down, see how the blade hit the upper jaw line through the neck area. 

 

I felt Chiefs blood gush over a part of my face. But the battle isn't over. Once everything caught up to me, I barely could land straightly. Instead of landing like a graceful cat, instead I painfully landed on my side and somehow skidded to the otherside of the room. 

 

I could see the apparent figure float over me, see there eyes look over me, it carefully lay its hands over my major wounds as everything felt strained and burned. Seeing all of my blood rushing out and onto the floor, Kenny rushed over to my body and started trying to patch me up. 

 

I gently but slowly got up, Kenny said something however I ignored him as I slowly got to a sitting position. Feeling the ghosts hands grace over my wounds, I could feel the burning sensation getting hotter by every second. Nonetheless the guys were dealing with Clyde as Kenny saw something that made his eyes widen. 

 

Not knowing what it was, but I do know of the burning smell of blood and flesh, I quickly saw a flash of the old man. White hair. Navy blue suit. Old expression. Eyes telling lies. Mouth telling something else.

 

Not knowing why this was happening, I didn't realized that I was completely healed from my recent battle. Cartman was yelling as everyone else was looking at me with a shocked expression. Giving them a confused look, I felt a rush of energy swept through my body. I stood up strongly without as much as a single shake.

 

I looked at Clyde as everything flashed through my eyes. I remember this. Deja vu. Feeling the helicopter blades cut through the air, shaking the air around me, feeling it speeding up my heart. Realizing everything is wrong. Something bad is about to happen, and I know it. 

 

As armored men fell through the roof, there stood one man who wasn't in armor. Instead he was in a navy blue suit, careful, unsanctified, ungodly vile, and wicked. His stenched rolled through the air, wrapping itself around myself as he strolled over to us. 

 

Feeling his degenerate, twisted, villainous form stretched over my own body and the shadows shrouded his own depraved silhouette. He spoke softly, forcing for everyone to listen to his words. It was raspy but it was tenaciously worded. He stood over us as he tells his story.

 

That's until he tells the guys that he knows me. However I have zero memory of him. But my instincts tells me otherwise. Trust my gut which says bad things, I try to show off to him of my unknowing to him. Seeing him surprised was something I didn't expected but it gave me a perfect opportunity to force him away. 

 

As we hear him calling me by a name I've never heard of before. Dovahkiin. Shaking my head, I stood my ground. That's until his focus was off of me. Grateful, I realized quickly I shouldn't be grateful about this once.

 

Seeing his attention shift from me to the stick, I knew this was going to get ugly. As he held the stick to his hands, he shouted to his men to back off. As he asked us to help him, shake my head against him. 

 

I gave my best glare that I could muster as he looked over us. That's when I didn't expected was Kenny walking over to him. I tried to keep my disappointment down, but I knew I was failing. Unknowing to the guys, I was so far into my own head thinking where Kenny would have shown betrayal. 

 

I searched every memory but I couldn't find a single bit of information. Not even a clue! Blinking rapidly, I bring my attention to Kenny. I stared into his eyes, searching for anything but all I got was the cold shoulders. 

 

Grasping at the new found knowledge, I stood my ground against my friend. Having Butters by my side, we fought. Silently, I thoughtlessly fought Kenny, with no plan, without any other emotion than anger. I unleash attack after attack on Kenny. Bring his health down bit by bit with Butters help until he was backed off. 

 

Everyone except Cartman had a turn joining with me in my fight. But as we killed him he did something I never thought he would have done. Drank the green goop. 

 

Knowing this will not be Kenny I was facing. Instead it was Nazi Princess. Forcing emotions away, I steeled myself up for the relentless attacks. 

 

Grimly, we fought and fought until Cartman shouted to me. Turning my attention away from Nazi Princess, he told me fart on her. But I had a better idea. Feeling the ghost next to me, I could feel something grow inside of me. Knowing what I need to do, I focus all my power into my sword which glowed brightly, with the moon shining on me brightly, with the ghost changing the glowing blade’s color to this light red, not pink it was a faded red color. 

 

I charged forward unleashing the power, my left hand glowing red hot, but shining pure white, I cut off Kennys arms and sliced a giant ‘x’ over his body. Spinning my sword, I forcefully planted the sword in his chest, seeing his try to get up. I kicked him down, until I placed my foot over his neck, forcing him down. I twist the sword, with the worst noise, I then broke the sword in half. With the other half, I strike it at Kenny's neck after removing my foot.

 

As his blood ran from his body, I used both the ghosts power and mine until we were nothing but a single glowing light, engulfing everything in a twenty mile radius. I thought and wished for everything to go back the way it was. But to keep everything. Making the government leave and forget about me. To make Kenny back to normal. Tk fix everything. 

 

As everyone else fade except for Kenny and I. We were the only two. I lay down next to Kenny as he opened his blue eyes to me. Seeing him look me over and to his body, he looked back at me. 

 

“I'm sorry, Kenny.” 

 

With this, I grabbed the broken blade, ripping it out of Kennys neck, I hanged it over my shoulder and gave it another solid swing. With a slice with the pure blade, there rolled Kennys head. I quickly fell down to my knee hard as Kenny fade into the pure bright white light. Knowing what I did was the good for humanity, I took the blade and hanged it around my waist. 

 

Standing up, I walked to the white voided until I soon fade into existence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a South Park fic. And some more.


End file.
